The Reason
by nunanx3
Summary: Bella a nobody and Edwards the football captain, lacrosse captain, President of the school counsel, and not to mention the school's most wanted bachelor. What do these two have to do with each other? Just a makeover and a big plan for revenge. AU All H
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

_He wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "Bella…"_

BRINNGGGG

I woke up. God stupid alarm clock. I sighed this month alone I had revisited this dream almost every night. I never got to hear what he was going to say. I knew that it would never be what I wanted it to be though. Him with his perfect physique, beautiful bronze hair and piercing green eyes would never in a million years tell me that he loved me or wanted me or even talk to me. I got out of bed and saw myself in the mirror. My frizzy brown hair was untamable, my skin deathly pale, my eyes a dull brown, my teeth covered by braces and my stocky build made me not just plain, but ugly. Why couldn't I have the long blond hair and blue eyes that I longed for? I knew my dream was pointless. I glanced at the clock 6:53. "CRAP," I yelled. Late again, I rushed to grab my clothes, brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack. I tried to comb my hair out but it wouldn't cooperate so I put it in a ponytail. As I rushed down the stairs I check my cell phone, there was one text.

_B_

_Busy on a case won't be home until tomorrow_

_C_

Of course he wouldn't be here. Charlie, my dad, was the head of the police department for Phoenix. What did you expect? He was always out late trying to stop burglars and such. My parents divorced when I was really young. My mother, Renee, was in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil. When they got married I decided that I didn't want to be a hassle for them and to move in with dad. I mean Charlie's cool and all, but since he was out so much it felt like I was living by myself. I got into my car, an old but functioning Chevy truck. Everybody I knew told me to get rid of the truck. It's not that I can't afford a new car. I just didn't want one. My beautiful truck was made in the 1950s. As soon as I saw the bulbous red cab and big round fenders I had been in love with it. The truck was sturdy so if I got into an accident nothing would really happen to me, just the other cars in the collision would be in trouble. My friend at the auto shop had fixed it up as a birthday present so it didn't roar was loud as it used to.

I drove pretty fast down the road and onto the highway I pulled into the school in a matter of minuets. I rushed out, of course having my balance problems, I tripped. I braced my self for the fall but it never came. I looked up to thank my savior. It was HIM, Edward Masen. He set me on my feet and stuck out his hand. I shook it. All the while my heart is about to beat itself out of my chest. Bella breath, I reminded myself. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. He introduced himself and asked for my name. "Bella Swan," I croaked. Was he really talking to me? The first bell rang and of course with a quick good bye he was off. After a few seconds I gathered myself and half ran to class. I made it on time to class before the last bell. I sat down in my seat, as the teacher started to lecture the class about deposition and erosion, I drifted off. Edward, he was football captain, president of the student consul and most wanted bachelor on the campus, those few words he said to me were the most he'd said to me aside from answering to my debate in class. The rest of the day passed by without event. Then came lunch. The worst part of my day. I had to find a seat and usually nobody wanted to sit with me. I walked into a half empty cafeteria and saw an open seat next to Angela, a nice girl who was just as shy as I was. As I was walking I tripped. This time nobody was there to catch me and I fell. Of course the table closest to me had to be the table with the jocks and the cheerleaders who laughed and pointed. I ignored their jeers and insults and reminded myself that they were immature to do so, but still in the back of my head a tiny voice reminded me that I knew that I was jealous of them and what they had, friends. As I got to the seat Angela gave me a look the ' are –you-okay' look. I nodded and attempted to fight back tears. I had lost my appetite.

When lunch was over I was heading out when one of the cheerleaders, Lauren, stopped me. "Finally trying a diet klutz?" After that I lost it I sprinted out the cafeteria and to the girls bathroom. Thank god no one was in there. I cried, I don't know how long but I cried for myself the suckish life that I lived and the comments about my looks and weight that I received everyday. After I stopped I washed my face with cold water and headed of to the nurse. I told her I was feeling rather sick and tired. One look at my face and she sent me home. As I got home I ran upstairs, tripping quite a few times, then flung myself onto my bed and cried.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew was that it was dark. I looked at the clock 2:14 AM. I got up took a shower and tried to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned and couldn't fall asleep. So I got up and picked up a book, Wuthering Heights. My favorite, there was just something so special between Heath Cliff and Catherine. Nothing could keep them apart. For the next hour or so I read about the couple eventually even my favorite novel couldn't keep my mind off today's events. Edward Masen had spoken to me! I was nobody and he was, well, HIM. I just couldn't believe that he had talked to me. Under normal circumstances I would have been ecstatic, but today's events had saddened me. For the remainder of the morning I made myself breakfast. Actually I made Charlie breakfast. He'd be back sometime soon and I wanted him to feel welcome. Just as finished up the toast I heard his cruiser pulling into the driveway. A few minuets later he was sitting in front of me eating. After devouring half of the plate he looked at me and said," Bells your mom called this morning." I looked up surprised, she didn't call a lot. "Why?" I heard myself ask. Charlie replied," Phil got signed and she wants you to move in with her." I was shocked. I knew she missed me, but I wasn't expecting her to offer me to move in with her. I heard myself replying," I'll think about it." It was 6:30 when I checked the clock. I got ready for school.

_Another Day, another nightmare._


	2. The Last Straw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's Note: Sorry its really short.**

Chapter 2

I walked into the building and to my first class. Unlike, yesterday no one bothered me at all. I walked into English. This was one of my only classes with Edward and it was my best subject. I was happy. He was sitting at the back with his arms draped across two different girls. I pulled a chair out from the table in the front. It screeched really loudly as I pulled. Everyone turned to face me I, of course, blushed. Then he looked at me. Not just glanced, but locked eye contact I could feel the heat rising to my face. I looked deep into his shimmering green eyes and lost myself in them they were amazing. His expression was unfathomable.

I heard the teacher clear his throat. I sat down quickly, letting my hair cover my face. The teacher started talking. We discussed Pride and Prejudice the whole class. I've read the book quite a few times so I didn't have a problem in class. My thoughts started to drift off. I thought about what he might have seen that would have kept his attention so long. Did I have food on my chin? Was there something on my shirt? I doubted it, if there had been Lauren would have taken full advantage and made fun of me. When class ended I walked out the door, fast. As I made my way back to my car to go home I realized that I had left my book in the class room and I had to go back to get it. I walked down the almost empty hallway. Phoenix High was a pretty big school and I still didn't 'blend' in with the class. I didn't relate well to people my time period, let alone my own age. As I was about to enter the English room, I heard two people arguing. As I listened closer I heard his delicious velvety voice. "What was that about?" I heard a guy as Edward. "Nothing." He replied coolly. "Well then why were you looking at her like that?" Asked the other guy, he continued, "You can have any girl in the school and you choose her?" Edward half-yelled " I don't care about her. She's ugly and a slob."

I choked back a sob. The moment I get my hopes up they have to get crushed. I just thought he was different though. Turns out he's just another high school jerk who's would break your heart without a second thought. I felt betrayed even though he didn't really do anything, but state the truth. I had no idea why I felt this way. Its not like were together or anything. I didn't know why it mattered to me so much. I should be able to just brush it off just like most of the other comments, but I just couldn't. But of course, It was him who had said it. Then I ran out of the school leaving my book behind. I didn't care; all that mattered was what I had just heard. I headed home tears streaming down my face the whole way. For once I was glad that Charlie wasn't home I didn't want him to see me like this. I went to sleep and woke up around 12:00AM. I thought about today and him. Edward was not exactly like a player. He didn't really use girls, but it wasn't like he committed to anyone though. I was going to make him feel what I felt today. After what he did he deserves it. It's time for revenge. I sat there for a very long time thinking about what I could do to make him hurt as much as I was. After a while I had come up with a brilliant plan. I heard the front door open. I jumped up and headed to the kitchen. I had something to tell Charlie, I was going to Jacksonville.


	3. Who Says Revenge Isn't Fun?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

**Author's Note: This is sorta a filler chapter since I would rather not write more until I know who will be in the story.**

**Poll up go vote! I need to know what characters to put into the story. Review! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**-Mei**

Chapter 3

BRINNNNGGGG

Another day. I was pretty happy. Dreamless sleep and sunshine outside, what more could a girl ask for? I got up and went to the bathroom. Did the usual; brushed my teeth, take a shower, spend some time in front of the mirror. I was humming by the time I got down stairs.

It was the beginning of summer. It had been almost four months since the whole Edward incident. The memory of his harsh word had kept me going these past months. I told myself over and over that seeing him as hurt as I was would make it better. I did believe it. Ever since I had left Phoenix I had been working hard to reach my goal. Now that summer was coming I had even more time. I was going to ask if I could go back to Charlie at the end of the summer. Knowing that my mom had already had enough of me I knew that she'd want me to go. Charlie can't complain either. I cook and clean for him. It's like having a maid you don't have to pay for.

I had big plans though for the summer. First order of business, get a new wardrobe. I would go shopping for all the new season's clothes and accessories. Next order of business, lose more weight and tone. Last but not least, make Edward Masen eat his words. Those few words he had said about me had hardened me more than I thought possible. I didn't feel emotions like I did before. Now I had self-confidence and a hot body. There's no stopping me when I start.

I had already finished getting ready. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt I made my way to Phil's car. It was a new red Audi A5. The car had just been rewaxed so it was a real beauty, but to fast for me. I missed my old truck. No matter how slow it went or how loud it was it was and always will be my favorite car. I was going to the large mall in Jacksonville. It was only about 10 to 20 minuets away from Renee's place, but I hadn't had the time to go yet. Pulling into a parking space close to the entrance I wished myself luck and went in. Before going into a mall only lowered my already dangerously low self-esteem. I shook that thought from my mind and strutted in, chin up and shoulders back.

_A few hours later_

I had visited every clothing store in the mall. My arms ached from the weight of the bags on my arms. I was spending the money my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and such had given me as presents. I had never gotten around to spending it so I was now. After visiting the make-up store, which had given me absolutely brilliant advice on how to make my face stunning. They showed me smokey eye, natural look, and even a few others like neon and how to color coordinate with what I was wearing. I headed to the lingerie store. Who doesn't love Victoria Secret's? I asked the saleswomen to recromend a few of their best push up bras. After another hour in there I has successfully chosen some bras that actually made my look like I had cleavage. I had also gotten some beautiful silk nightgowns that were not only comfortable, but made me look fabulous. I took my purchases out and started heading toward the parking garage. Soon I was home. I took all my wonderful clothes to my room to sort out.

_Who says revenge isn't fun?_


	4. Last Days in the Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This is a longer chapter. I think most people like a long chapter since there's more to read and there is more detail. IDK tell me what you think. Review Please!  
**

Chapter 4

Summer was coming to an end. I had spent the week packing. It was surprising how much clothes I had gotten. None of them were anything like what I'd wear before. Goodbye hideous baggy jeans and graying t-shirts, and hello floating chiffon tops and skinny jeans. I can't believe I even considered wearing those clothes before, but none of that mattered now because I was going back as a new person! A hot, confident, and stylish new person. I already had guys almost drooling over me. I can't wait to see Masen's jaw drop to the floor when I walk in.

I was almost finished packing. I had already said my goodbyes to Renee and Phil since they were going to negotiate Phil's contract over and couldn't be part of my sending party. In a matter of minuets I had succeeded in stuffing a whole year's worth of new clothes into 5 Louis Vutton supersized luggage cases, then I heard a horn beep. I climbed down the stairs and two beautiful blondes greeted me. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they were twins and gorgeous. Jasper was tall and lanky with just the right amount of muscle on him. His bright blue eyes and perfect blonde hair made him the center of attention in the company of girls. His sister Rosalie was equally beautiful. She had a body any model would kill for, curves in all the right places and a tiny waist.

_Flashback_

_The sand, the sun, the water, who doesn't love the beach? It was a spectacular day for going to the beach. I closed my eyes and let myself fully enjoy the warmth and comfort of the sun. In Phoenix there was days like this, but the surroundings included bad music blasting out of a second story window or police sirens. I was going to miss Jacksonville. Then something hard hit my head. I opened my eyes to see a goddess standing in front of me with an amused expression on her face. I glared back and chucked the ball back at her face. Unfortunately my aim was way off and I missed by a mile. The amused expression was replaced by a snort. I ignored them and got out Wuthering Heights. I lost my self in its pages. After a while I feel someone sit down next to me, I looked over in disgust. There sitting next to me was a guy version of the blonde goddess who had hit me on the head with a volleyball. I scowled, I think he noticed because he looked a little confused. But that didn't stop him. He started talking about Wuthering Heights and how he loved the relationship that Heath Cliff has with Catherine. He was so charismatic that I started to respond. He had really read and loved the book! Not many guys can say that they loved a classic romance novel. I was defiantly impressed. Soon the conversation was about everything from out standings on the Civil War to which political party had the upper hand in the next election. The conversation flowed so smoothly it was amazing. He then remembered how he hadn't even introduced himself. He said Jasper and nice to meet you in his southern accent. For a guy he was amazingly polite. I finally realized the time and insisted that I had to go. He said he wanted to introduce me to someone before I left, "Rose" he called. Then out of no where the blonde goddess comes sprinting at us. I grimaced remembering our last encounter. " Bella this is Rose." "Rose this is Bella." She was actually pretty nice. She apologized for the volleyball incident, it turns out she was just as intelligent as her twin brother. I told them I had to leave. After a few quick goodbyes and number exchanges I gave them each a hug and told them to call me anytime._

_End Flashback_

Rose gave me a shake, waking me from my memory. That had been one of the best moments of the summer. I heard her yell at Jasper to get the bags and load them into her car. She pulled me along to her beautiful glossy red M3 BMW convertible. After Jasper finally shoves the last of my luggage into the trunk we look off. Rose of course drives like a madman who robbed a bank and is running from the cops. To my surprise she's never been in an accident or even gotten a ticket for speeding. I think she dazzles the police officer usually.

We pulled into the front of the airport. They escorted me to the gate. We gave each other a big hug and promised them that I would call. I sent them one last sad glance and set of to board the plane. I was flying coach, but thankfully the seat next to me was empty. I hate flying. I tried to fall asleep. I guess I succeeded because the next thing I know I'm landing in Phoenix and Charlie is picking me up. I was thankful that he drove me truck. I had dearly missed it. I got behind the wheel, smiling to myself as the engine roared to life, I hadn't touched the steering wheel since I had left Phoenix. I drove back.

Charlie helped get my bags into my room. He looked at me closely, probably for the first time, his jaw dropped. "Bells you look great!" he exclaimed. I guess I had changed a lot since the last time he had seen me. I thanked him and started to unpack.

_A few hours later_

I had unpacked all my things in record time. I looked through my closet deciding what to wear to the first day of school. I need something that was fabulous and would accentuate my long legs. I tried on half of my wardrobe trying to decide. It was way more difficult than I had originally anticipated it being. I would find something nice hat make my legs look stunning but wasn't exactly the right thing to wear. I must have been there for a whole hour. Then I came upon a light, airy, long shirt. It was silk and had a kimono silhouette, the shirt was black with a silvery sheen about it. Underneath the hem was a sheer fabric that barely showed, but was there all the same. I paired it with a pair of gold Jimmy Choo sandals that were gold and a large gold belt. For make-up I planed on using darker colors for the lid and a shimmery gold for the crease and underneath the brow. I look through my closet and found a large tote bag that was off white with dark blue anchors on it. It complimented the outfit nicely. I was left imagining what the first day would be like.


	5. The First Day and Crazy Pixie Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just made them human and gave Bella a makeover.**

**A/N: Hello last chapter got 13 reviews which is pretty good considering that it was only chapter four thank you iloveTwilight-kk, Shdwcat27, CellaCullen, Withlove121, carolina 81, kylacullen, volleybabe241, Shadowgirl61, Charmed Chick4, AtotheizzO, twiluvr, 90210, Kolored, lightssoclear, and VAmpGUrl112 for the reviews.**

**Especially CellaCullen. I don't think I would have gotten off my ass and typed this chapter if it wasn't for you and your reviews. Thanks for supporting!**

Chapter 5

BRINNNGGGGG

Today was the day. The day I saw Him. I was nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time. I felt like I had before I left, unconfident and intrusive. I pulled myself out of bed and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower I put styling cream in and blow-dried my hair for 10 minuets. Then I put my hair in a bun, donned a shower cap on and set of to eat breakfast. This was a trick I learned from Rose. The result was beautiful waves. It looked very casual, yet elegant. There was something timeless about it so you could be wearing a ball gown or a t-shirt and jeans and it would still look fabulous.

I pulled the Coco Puffs bag out of the pantry. It was unopened. Looked like Charlie had gone grocery shopping for my homecoming. Usually all the cereal was gone at this house. Having an unopened bag was unheard of. I finished my cereal and placed my dish in the kitchen sink.

As I walked up the small flight of steps I was running through my head the number of things that could go wrong today. To tell you the truth there were more than enough to make me nervous. As I reached my room I took of the shower cap and undid the bun. Long wavy brown hair cascaded around my face and onto my shoulders. I had asked professionals to recommend on how to moisturize my hair. I had gotten crazy responses. One included oil, mayonnaise, and egg whites mixed together and rubbed in your hair. It did make our hair shinier, but the feeling of the mix in your hair was disgusting.

I pulled the outfit I had chosen out of my closet. As I put on the long silvery black dress-shirt I remembered him. His perfect hair and smile. What if I fell for his charms again? It wasn't hard the first time would the second time be any different? I started to panic before I remembered the word that made me leave in the first place. I remembered why I left and what I came back to do.

I pulled on the outfit and started on make-up. After half an hour I finally had gotten my make-up perfect. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I sped to school since I was late. After getting to school and pulling into a parking space, I re-glossed my lips and headed out the door. I was greeted by wolf whistles and stares. I smiled confidently and sauntered to the front door. As I walked in more jaws dropped. I blushed, I wasn't this used to so much attention. I wasn't sure if I like it or not. Then I saw Him.

He was standing by his locker with Lauren and Jessica, her puppet, and pretty much the whole cheer-leading team. He said something that made all the girls crack up. I looked at him more closely. He hadn't changed at all. His bronze hair still glowed as it casually swept across his face, his green eyes as bright as ever, and his crooked smile made me go weak at the knees. Then I reminded myself what he was, a jerk. He noticed my attention and winked. I glared back at him. I think he didn't notice because next thing I know he's left his locker and come walking to me.

Why did he have to look so hot? As he approached he smiled another breathtaking smile, being a girl, I swooned. Remember Bella REVENGE! I put on a brave face and ignored him. He was next to me when he extended his and hand and said," Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." His velvety voice, which I hadn't heard in over half a year, hit me hard. I was lost for a second before I found my voice again and replied without much interest. I pretended to look for someone else in the crowd. He asked," See anything you like?" I turned to him with disgust and replied hostilely," No and I doubt I will." He finally picked up on my waves of venom and frowned. Yet he still looks more attractive than any other guy that was in the school. I said a quick goodbye and turned around.

As I walked away I congratulated myself on not making a big fool of myself at our 'first meeting' and I hoped I would be able to keep my cool like I did today in the future. I got to my first class and sat down in a seat. I heard someone pull the chair next to me out.

I turned my heard slowly. I saw a pixie like girl standing next to me. She was really short, not even near my nose tall. I was about 5'5" so she must be around 4'. She was also extremely skinny. She had glossy black hair chopped short into a pixie cut. Her skin was very pale and contrasted greatly with her black hair. She was bouncing up and down with excitement. She stuck out her hand and squeaked," Alice Cullen!" Someone was way to happy to meet me. I cautiously stuck out my hand and said," Bella Swan." Her handshake vibrated me. It was amazing how someone so short and small could be so hyper. She told me that we were going to be best friends and how we should hang out together and everything. I was in a state of shock. How could she be warming up to me so fast? I had barely met her and here the girl is telling me that we would be best bud for life? As soon as the teacher started talking she quieted down.

I don't think she stopped talking though. She probably was mumbling to herself about what we would be planning to the weekend the whole period. Mr. Anderson droned on and on talking about global warming and how fast it was progressing. By the end of the class he promised that next class we would be watching An Inconvenient Truth.

I walked out just to have crazy pixie girl follow me still telling me about what we could de this weekend. She was talking so fast that the only word I could decipher were shopping and a great mall. I just nodded my head and tried to tune her out. I walked to the cafeteria and saw the biggest guy I had ever seen walking my way with an angry expression. Next to me Alice let out a frightened squeak.


	6. Fierce and Feisty in Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did,but I don't.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I had major writer's block and procrastination problems. I also have a new story up! R&R please. The more reviews the faster I'll update! :**

**Chapter 6**

The huge guy was coming closer and closer.

I closed my eyes and willed him away. Then I heard Alice say, "EMMETT!" Wait, she knows this guy? I opened my eyes again and the fuming giant came into view. I shrunk back. While the guy storms over to Alice who now is cool as a cucumber and starts yelling at her. " I tell you my locker is a little plain and the next day I come in and it's a freakin nursery!" yells the large guy named Emmett, " I was getting my stuff and as I open it the things overflowing with pink bows and lace. I was the laughingstock of the whole team!"

Alice looked a little bit embarrassed and replied in a quiet voice," So you don't like it." As see said this she stuck out her lip and made adorable puppy eyes. She looked so sad I just wanted to go and give her a hug. I guess Emmett couldn't resist them either because he whined," No fair Alice! You can't use the puppy eyes for this!" Alice didn't back off. She kept to her methods until Emmett sighed," Fine Alice I'll keep the pink wallpaper, but can I get rid of the bows and lace?" She shrieked and hugged Emmett and said," Thanks Em you're the best!" I just stood their and waited, soon enough Alice remembered me and said," Emmett this is my new friend Bella, Bella my brother Emmett." I found myself caught in a hug instead of a handshake. It choked," _Emm…e…tt to tight!" _He immediately let go and set me down, that was … weird I thought. Alice must have read my thoughts because she started telling me how easily Emmett bonded with people. I smiled to myself; at least he was a friendly giant.

I looked him over again. He had short brown hair that curled and two ginormous dimples on each cheek. He had a friendly face that made his intimidating physique less… well intimidating. As Alice and I headed off to lunch I realized that I didn't remember them from before I came here. As we reached the lunch table I asked Alice," Did you guys just come to the school?" She replied," Well we moved here less than a year ago. My dad Carlisle Cullen is a doctor and got a letter that Phoenix was in desperate need of a new doctor."

I stopped listening then because a bronzed haired god had walked into the cafeteria. I guess he decided to take another shot at me because he started walking my way. I ignored him and turned to talk to Alice. She was still blabbing on and on about our weekend plans. I felt him take the seat next to me, my heart sped up and adrenaline shot through my veins. I hated how he always made me feel this way. He didn't deserve this reaction from me. He cleared his throat and said, " You never told me your name." I looked back at him with obvious coldness in my voice and replied," You never asked. " I couldn't believe I had just responded to him in such suave.

Usually I was an incoherent mess around him, next to me Alice coughed I turned to her. She was glaring and I mean really glaring at him. Her stare would have made standing underneath rampaging elephant look like a safe haven. I didn't know why she disliked him so much. I decided to ask later. Edward couldn't take Alice's glare so he left, in quite a hurry too. He almost knocked over the poor freshman getting up from his table.

As I turned back to Alice she started blabbering on about which designer had a better winter collection during the Bryant Park Fashion Week event. I dozed off at the point she started talking about Vera Wang's latest wedding dress. At the end of lunch I got up and started walking toward the gym building, time for the ultimate torture.

I got entered the locker rooms and went to the teachers office. Mrs. Rowe, my female gym teacher, told me that I could visit the school store and purchase a pair of sweats and a t-shirt next class and that I would just have to sit out this class. I was so relieved. I had already had enough today and gym was one more thing to add to my rapidly growing list of stressful things to deal with. I walked down the hallway, which was covered in trophies from the guys' basketball team. The most recent one was from last year, when the team had been undefeated. The picture next to the trophy was of the team lifting someone, the guy who probably scored the winning goal. As I looked closer it was Edward, can I not get away from this guy?

As I entered the gymnasium a loud shout was heard. I turned my head there was a large flying object coming straight toward my head, I involuntarily raise my hands and catch it. The next thing I know there's a bunch of guys around me mouths wide in shock. I tossed the ball at the closest one. He was still staring in wonder and amazement so he totally missed the ball. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the shiny metal bleachers. Of course Phoenix was still sexist in the sports department.

As I sat down Lauren and her gang of giggling blondes walked by. She sat down and "ordered" them away. Next she turned to me and said," So I heard you were hitting on Edward during lunch. Well I know he's absolutely gorgeous, but to bad for you he's already with me. So back off." I looked at her with an amused expression on my face. "Yours you say? Well if I remember correctly he's the one who sat next to me and started hitting on me. Not the other way around." I said nonchalantly. As soon as those word made it out of my mouth her chin dropped. " You must be mistaken, Edward doesn't show any interest in anyone other than me. Plus he defiantly wouldn't want anything to do with you. " She replied as she gave me a once over. " If you looked somewhere other than the mirror for once maybe you'd see that he's not exactly infatuated with some artificial Barbie Doll." I shot back. Lauren gasped," How dare you talk to me like that! You're just some new girl! From now on watch your back because if you think I'm just going to let that go your very wrong." I put my hand to my mouth and faked a frightened face," Oh no. What ever shall I do?" I said," Well honey step out of that little alternate universe you're living in and say hi to the real world cause not everyone listens to some stuck up cheerleader."

The teacher blew her whistle and said its time to go. My little argument with Lauren had gathered a few viewers. The guys whispered to each other, the new girl's feisty or wow that was wild or some as crude as she's hot dude! I ignored all these and just grabbed my stuff and walked out of the gym.

My last period was science. I entered the room. I went to the teacher who gave me a class requirement and directed me toward the last empty seat. As I sat down a small cough to my left diverted my attention. I turned to see him. I internally cursed myself and averted my attention back to the board. The period went by pretty fast. In the middle of the period I heard a faint rustling near my bag when turned to check it there was nothing there. With a final ring of the bell the day was done. As I exited a very excited Alice met me at the door and asked me for my plans over the weekend. I told her I was free she bounced up and down with joy and told me I was to come over for a sleep over at her house. Before I could respond she had given me a small hug as she walked away I heard her planning what we were to do that whole night. Crazy Pixie I thought to myself. I was shocked that it hadn't been a day since I had first met her and she was treating me like family. As I went into my truck I saw a piece of paper in my bag that caught my eye. I took it out, it was a note.

B

Hey you know you want me. No need to hide it. Wanna meet up this weekend?

E

call me 203-654-9856

I rolled my eyes. I looked at the number at the end of the page. Slowly a smile crept up to my face. Mabey I could use this. Alice and I were gonna have some definte fun this weekend.

**Soooo What do ya think? R&R please!**


	7. The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I wish I did but I don't. It belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me type this chapter much faster. I got a decent number of reviews! I just love reading each and everyone of them. I reply to almost all of them. Hope you like this chapter! R&R (They keep me writing faster)  
**

Chapter 7

Finally it was the weekend. I sat up in bed and yawned. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs in my dark blue boy shorts and gray boyfriend tank. As I made my way to the kitchen there was burning smell. I rushed down and say Charlie cursing and putting a pan in the sink.

I smiled, it was so sweet of him to make, or rather try to make, me breakfast. Charlie can't cook for his life. Thank god I was living with him or else he'd be living off of cereal and burn toast. The only thing Charlie could make were scrambled eggs with a side of ready to eat bacon and this morning he had succeeded to burn those. I walked back upstairs to get a robe and returned to help Charlie make breakfast.

After letting him take care of the blackened eggs and bacon, I whipped up some eggs and put the bread in the toaster. As I started to de-freeze the bacon in the microwave I remembered the big weekend plans Alice had planned for me. I knew if I didn't get to her house in an hour she'd come to my house drag me out by my ear and kidnap me for the rest of the day. I ate quickly and told Charlie I'd be out with friend for the weekend. Charlie grunted and kept eating. I guess he wasn't so happy from his whole cooking incident.

I went up stairs to take a quick shower, blow dry my hair and change. I ended up wearing a tight dark wash ripped jean skirt, a black v-necked TWLOHA shirt, a black and white scarf, and a pair of high-heeled suede knee boots. I put on some mascara and a light shade of lip-gloss. I grabbed a large white lesportsac tote placed my wallet in and ran out to my door. I decided to take the bus to Alice's.

Half an hour later Alice picked me up from the bus stop in her flashy canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I climbed in and we sped our way to the mall. As we got out I noticed what Alice was wearing. She had on a pair of AE skinny jeans, a pink frilly party tank top, and a pair of knit ballet flats. We went into the mall, I had never seen Alice so in her mode.

She pulled me into the closest store and started tearing clothes of the rack and handing them to me. I said nothing. We moved from rack to rack to rack. Soon enough I was having trouble carrying all the clothes she gave me, but we were headed to the dressing room anyway. She took all of the clothes from my arms and in record time sorted them into to two piles. One was mine and one was hers. We went into different stalls and started changing.

My first outfit was an open legged pair of jeans and a white pleaded collared tuxedo shirt. After that I tried on outfit after outfit. Letting Alice see every one and have her comment. Soon the pile of clothes thinned and I had a pile of wants and a pile of discards. Alice was having such a good time it was starting to rub off on me. I was laughing along with her and soon enough we were at the register. I paid for mine and waited.

The rest of the morning passed like this, we visited shop after shop trying on everything from blazers to jean jackets. We ended up playing a game where we would each pick an outfit for each other and no matter how silly we had to try it on and show the other how it looked. Once I ended up wearing a felt hat, a very low cut tank with my bra showing and a pair of boyfriend jeans. Alice had to wear a hideous dress with an old lady shawl. I was laughing so hard when I saw her come out of the stall with the dress slipping of her shoulder and her angry glare at the shawl.

Soon it was around lunchtime so we stopped by the food court and grabbed some food. I got a pastrami and Swiss sandwich while Alice had sushi.

Then I found out Alice had booked us a mani and peti at a very fancy spa. I was rather nervous. I had never gotten my nails done before and we were going to a pretty high-class place. As we made our way to Lavender Nails Alice was telling me all of the manicures that were the best and what to not pick.

When we walked in a lady greeted us at the front desk and Alice told her a reservation under Cullen. The lady led us in and opened a large case filled with nail polish. We were told to pick two colors and our manicurist would be here in a second. Alice went for a flamingo pink for her hands and a darker pink for her toes. I asked if I could have a French mani and picked a dark metallic blue for my toes. We were led to a small room with four manicure chairs. Alice and I sat on the ones most to the right and sank back in the plush chairs. We closed our eyes and relaxed.

Halfway though our pedicures we heard an obnoxiously high baby voice and a laugh. Without opening my eyes I knew it was Lauren. They just had to put her in the same room as us. I sighed. "Look who it is. Ho and Ho-ette." Lauren sneered. Jessica let out a high-pitched laugh. I opened my eyes and said," Oh Lauren! What a surprise to see you here. Lavender Nails really is the best. You should check out their facial hair waxing! You could defiantly use it." Alice snorted. Lauren was pissed. "Why you bitch!" she shouted. One of our manicurists stood up and confronted her," Miss if you cannot keep your voice down and respect the other guest I will have to escort you out." Lauren hmphed, but said nothing more. Alice and I enjoyed our manicure in peace.

An hour or so later we made our way back to my house. I had to get a few things for the sleepover. I ran upstairs stuffed my pjs and tomorrows outfit in a bag along with my toothbrush. I picked up Edward's note and ran back to Alice's car. We sped of to her house. As we approached a beautiful colonial mansion I told her about the note. She laughed and asked what I wanted to do with the number. I told her I had something planned for later. I got out of her car and made my way to the door. I was pretty nervous about meeting her parents though I had no idea why.

I was about to open the door when I heard a loud voice," Bella's here!" Next thing I know the doors open and I'm swept into one of Emmett's signature bear hugs. I smiled knowing that there was always someone in her family that would welcomed me with open arms. As Em put me down I saw to people standing in the back.

They looked very young, not at all young enough to have children who were in high school. The man was pale and light blond. He had light blue eyes and a very friendly face that seemed to emit a glow. The female was also very pale. She had brown hair that curled slightly and hazel eyes. She looked like a prettier more mature version of Snow White.

Alice came over and turned to her parents and said," Mom, Dad. This is Bella. Bella my mom and dad." I turned to them and said," Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Mr. Cullen smiled and replied," Nice to meet you to and please call me Carlisle." Mrs. Cullen said,"It's a pleasure to have you at our house. Please call me Esme. I was amazed at how easily they had warmed up to me. Their whole family was like this.

Alice pulled me away up the stairs and into what I guessed to be her room. It was pink and frilly. Just like Alice. She smirked and I could just imagine what she planned for the rest of the night.

**How was it? Any ideas on what Bella is gonna do with the number? Review please. And I'll keep on writing.**


	8. The School Soul Mate Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I wish I did but I don't. It belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. New poll up about Rose and Jazz. Vote so I know where to go with the story. This is a rather long chapter so be happy! As usual R&R! Last time I got 13 reviews! Come on I get hundreds of hits. You guys can do better that! The more the faster I write!  
**

Chapter 8

Time for more torture. I flinched and shut my eyes. After a while of consideration she decided she would very much like to pick my outfits for the next week since we had bought so much clothes. I knew that there was no point in struggling so I sat still and waited. After a few rearrangements and tweaks she pulled me in front of a mirror and showed me the outfit. I was wearing a pair of light grey wide legged trousers with a very low pink tank top under a tight v-neck gray and pink cardigan and to top it all of a pair of grey Banana Republic told me I was to wear a bun in my hair that day and that it if I didn't I would not have a pleasant day.

Tuesday's looked much more casual. I was wearing a pair of very dark vintage jeans with a punk belt. On top I was wearing a brown long sleeved sweater shirt with a cream colored vest with a furry hood. Alice spared me the pain of wearing high heels so I was sporting my favorite brown worn canvas Chuck converses.

And then the list goes on and on. After she gave me tips on what to do with my hair and make-up we had finished the let's-use-bella-as-a-barbie session of the sleepover. It was nearing 8:30 so I decided to tell Alice about the number. She must have laughed off ten pounds when I told her. She first burst out laughing so loud, I swear the floor was vibrating, then when she semi-calmed down she gave me a look and started laughing again. It must have taken her twenty minuets to calm down.

After she was normal again I asked her if she had any ideas of what to do with the number. Being Alice she started naming a bunch of improbable ideas that were complicated and expensive. Of course we couldn't think of anything. If it could be remotely possible, Alice's third idea was the best. She said to lure Edward to a gay club, by telling him it was a hot club and I was going.

Then have the guys have a nice long look at him. When he leaves pretend that we're delivering a note from Edward to one of the guys. On the note would be some really gay message and, the piece de resistance, Edward's number. But of course then Edward would know it was us who did it plus Alice and I couldn't get in a club since, Alice especially, we looked so young.

After Alice ran out of her impossible ideas we decided to watch a movie. It was my night to pick. She asked if I wanted to pick an on-demand or DVD. I picked DVD. She suggested I go upstairs and pick out of Emmett's very large collection. I thought she was exaggerating till I got to his room and opened the door. It was very Emmett. Warm and welcoming, it had his favorite sports teams' posters all over the wall and football jerseys hanging above his headboard.

Then I looked at the opposite wall. It was covered in movies. There was every movie known to man on the wall. I skimmed the titles quickly with my eyes. There was everything from the Water Boy to Emma. They seemed to be sorted by genre. I felt in the mood for a romantic comedy. I found the section quite easily. I read through the titles, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Pretty Women, 13 going on 30, and even a Korean one My Sassy Girl **(best movie ever)**.

After ten minuets I finally decided on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. It was funny, but still sweet. I loved the ending and Kate and Mathew were a couple made in heaven. So sad that they don't get together. I was about to exit the room when the door swung open less than 2 inches from my face.

There stood Emmett carrying a rubber duck and a lufa with a big pink fluffy towel wrapped around his lower half, to top it all of he was whistling. He soon saw me standing at the doorway mouth wide open staring at him. He soon dropped his rubber duck and stopped whistling. Then I, of course, start blushing. He cracks the biggest smile ever and says in a hoity-toity voice," Why, my lady, what brings you to my humble abode." I laughed and replied," Good sir I was hoping you'd lend me this extraordinary movie." "Of course, my lady." He said as he bowed, still in his pink fluffy towel. I curtsied and left the room giggling.

He was just too much. Em was probably the only one in the world who wouldn't be embarrassed by having been seen by someone in a fluffy pink towel carrying a rubber duck instead he'd flaunt it. I made my way downstairs, Alice turned to me and said," Finally! What took you so long?" " Em and his rubber ducky." I replied. "That boy and his shower habits…" I heard her mutter. I stifled a giggle and handed her the movie. "How to lose a Guy in 10 Days, nice choice!" "Thanks." She walked over to the TV, which was HUGE! Pooped the DVD in and started the movie.

During the previews she decided she wanted popcorn and drinks so she ran to the kitchen. Soon the movie was starting. I yelled to her and she yelled back. In less than five seconds she had managed to run back to the couch with a large coke, two cups and a large bucket of popcorn. She didn't even spill any! I sighed and mentally reminded myself to sign her up for track and field or gymnastics. Before I could even think another thing Alice said," Don't even think about it." I swear it's like she's physic! I nodded.

Then the movie started. For the next hour and half there was nothing said. Soon the credits were rolling on the massive screen. I yawned and asked Alice if she wanted to call it a night. She nodded and yawned to. She led me to a guest room with its own shower. I got my pajamas and headed to the shower. About 15 minuets later I was drying myself off when I found a big dark blue fuzzy robe on top of my clothes. There was a not on it I picked it up.

_I bought this for you in Bath in Body. It's super soft and it matches my pink one!_

_Alice_

I sighed that was defiantly one … unique girl. I had known her for a week and we best friends. I don't think I've ever been this close with anyone other than my mom. I smiled, scatter brained Renee, I should call her soon. I took the outfit Alice had picked for me and put it next to the bed. Tomorrow was Monday. I was awoken by a large earthquake. I scrambled up, and then I saw Alice perched on my bed. There was no earthquake, just Alice waking me up.

I told her I was up and started putting my robe on. She was still in her pj's to. She told me breakfast was down stairs and to come down when I was ready, then she dashed down the stairs. I yawned and stretched. The as slowly as I could I got up and headed down stairs. Esme and Carlisle were already there. "Good morning" they said almost in unison. "Gooddd Morninnggg" I yawned back. "Not a morning person?" Carlisle chuckled. I nodded sleepily.

Breakfast was on the table. There were two plates with French toast and fruit. Esme must have noticed my questioning glance and said," Emmett's a late waker, too." "OMG ALICE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" came from above. "And that would be Alice waking him up." She said. I laughed, who knows what Alice had just done. I sat down and started eating. The food was amazing! The French toast was crispy and light dosed with some syrup, it was the best I had. The fruit had a homemade whipped cream dip. It tasted more creamy than sweet so you could savor the fruit still.

As I enjoyed my food a very grumpy Em sat down in front of me and huffed. As soon as he started eating he cheered up though. I ate faster and got upstairs to change. I put on the very formal outfit Alice had picked for me. I slipped it on carrying my shoes and picking a large AE tote to carry. I went to the bathroom and put my hair in a cute bun. The front had a small wave in the front on one side and it was secured with a few pins. Then I forgot I didn't have any makeup.

I walked into Alice's room she was fixing her makeup. She ushered me in and told me to wait one minuet. She finished her mascara and turned to me. " I like what you did with your hair" she complimented. I smiled and told her my problem. She just waved her hand and I saw the humongous makeup collection behind her. She told me to use whatever cause she had to finish her hair. I stood up and check it out. After a long time I finally decided that I wanted to use this dark blue with a light silvery shimmer, creamy foundation, and a very glossy light pink lip gloss. After I finished I inspected myself in the mirror. It was pretty good. I had used her colossal lash mascara and it made my eyelashes seem impossibly long.

I yelled to Alice that I was ready. I walked out and saw her. She was wearing a small black CK pencil skirt and a creamy short-sleeved button down collared shirt wow didn't we look professional. Emmett was driving us to school in his jeep. As we climbed out every eye was on us.

As I walked in some guy came over. He stepped right in front of me, he had blonde hair gelled into spikes and bright blue eyes. I smiled and tried to get through. He stuck out his hand though and introduced himself as Mike. I said nice to meet you Bella and told him that I was going to be late for class if he didn't let me through. I didn't want to be mean, but the look he had given me was just plain weird.

I made my way to my locker. On the way I saw Edward with his arms draped across Lauren and Jessica. Since when had he become such a man whore? He'd gone out with almost every girl at the school from what I'd heard. I was opening my locker when he came over. He leaned casually on the locker. If anyone else had tried that they would have looked very awkward, but Edward made it look very suave. He looked so good today in his green polo that complimented his eyes perfectly. 'No Bella' I cursed myself silently. I continued taking books from my locker. I shoved them into my bag and slammed the locker shut.

He then said," So wanna tour of Phoenix later?" "What's there to tour in Phoenix?" I asked curiously. "Well, there's always some deserted parking lot… at night… in my car. Very entertaining stuff." He smoothly replied with a smirk. "Don't you wish." I retorted. "What if I did?" He asked cheekily. "I'd say to save your breath and that Casanova approaches are so rude and perverted." I shot back. It whipped the smirk right off that gorgeous face of his. I turned around and walked away smiling to myself. Bella 1-0!

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Then lunch came. I saw a tall brunette in the front of the room telling all newspaper club attendees that the first newsletter was being edited today and would be printed tomorrow. I realized that it was Angela. When she finished announcing I waved her over. She sat down next to me and looked a little confused.

I whispered in her ear," Ang, it's me. Bella!" She looked shocked! "Bella? You look great," She said while she hugged me. I spent that lunch period telling her why I left and what I wanted to do. Her eye's glinted mischievously, which meant she was defiantly up to something. I had just told her about the number and how I wanted to send it out somehow, but just had no way to. She cracked the widest smile and started searching in her bag for something. She pulled out an orange flyer. I read it. It was some in school thing to help kids find dates for the Autumn Dance, a pretty big event at out school. It had a really cheesy name, The School Soul Mate Search. I smiled; this was perfect for what I wanted to do.

**Duh duhduhduh! What's Bella gonna do?? If you want to find out faster press that little button on the lower left side of your screen that says submit review. You know you want to. And go to my page and vote on my poll! **


	9. Phase One of Revenge

**Hello,**

**I know I said that this story was going to be on hiatus and it was. Then I got a lot of review telling me how they loved the story and how the wanted more. That just made me feel like a horrid person for keeping you guys waiting. I definitely won't be updating regularly. And I hate to say that. Until my schedule clears up a bit I won't have the time. So on with the story. **

**btw this is sorta of topic but I'm writing another story about a real life experience and its not related to a book or tv show show I didn't put it on fanfiction at the end of the chapter I'll put the summary but the name is Six Days of Heaven if you want me to send you a copy just send me a PM or review with your email. k hope you like this chapter.**

**And thanks to my INCREDIBLE BETA GOLD EYED GIRL! LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANKS!  
**

Chapter 9

For the rest of lunch I talked to Angela about the event. It was just like speed dating. All I had to do was lure Edward to the café where it was being held and when he was already there he couldn't leave. We would also fill out his card, with his real phone number of course. I had to figure out a way to get him to the cafe.

There were about five minuets left of lunch so I rushed over to Alice and told her my plan. She was so excited when she heard it. I swear she was jumping up and down in her seat. I don't know how that girl lasts! Since we had study hall next period. We picked up all of our stuff and started toward our designated room. We picked a table farthest away from the teacher. I set down all of our stuff and saw Angela in the front of the room.

I waved her over and made room for her. The event was this weekend at the Ying and Yang Oriental Café in the mall. It was a popular, low key hang out, perfect for the Soul Mate Search. We talked all period about how to lure him into the Café. I would have to schedule a date with him and tell him to meet me in the Café. Angela and Alice would already have signed him up so he would be dragged to a table as soon as he walked in. Angela had a few spare cards so we started to fill his out.

Name: Edward Cullen

Sex: Male

Address: 57 Franklin St. Ext. Phoenix, AZ 07923

Number: 203-654-9856

Description: I'm always looking for a new adventure, Call me.

We didn't want to put too much about him or else the people might get suspicious if they found that a student had written he was a player. I nodded my approval and Angela put it in her bag to hand in later. I couldn't wait till this weekend. After study hall I had to go to my locker again. I had one class left and that was Biology. I grabbed my text book and shoved whatever else I needed into my tote. As I slammed my locker shut, he appeared again. Does this guy ever give it a rest? I put on a fake smile.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked.

"If you insist." I shrugged. I had to pounce now. It was the only way to get him to the Café.

"So what about this weekend?" He questioned.

This was my chance. I smiled and batted my eyelashes. "I'd never thought you'd ask." I said. Inside I was about to shoot myself. It felt so stupid and unlike me.

He on the other hand was elated I had finally agreed.

"So meet me at the Mall at 3?" I suggested

"See you there." He winked.

Yes! I had done it. He had taken the bait and it had been so easy. I winked back and walked into the classroom. We sat down next to each other. Mr. Banner started talking about the movie we were watching today. It was about cells. I had learned this in Jacksonville. So I didn't really pay too much attention. He turned the lights off and started the movie.

It was another boring science movie. The narrator had a deep voice that made you sleepy and the quality was very bad. Don't even get me started about the special effects. I spent the whole period doodling on a paper. The class was dragging. After another twenty minutes of swirls Mr. Banner switched on the lights. I blinked at the brightness. I grabbed my bag and walked out the class. Alice and Angela were already there waiting for me. I just smiled.

**EPOV**

Lunch was probably the best time of day. I sat at the biggest table and I was still the center of attention. All the girls would fit to get the seats next to me and the guys would fill me in on their days. The whole time we laughed about the new girl. I didn't tell them about my encounter this morning it was too embarrassing. I had tried to hide the embarrassed look on my face. She was the first girl to say no to me excluding Alice Cullen.

_I saw a small pixie like girl stepping out of a canary yellow Porsche 911. She was dressed in a tight tank top, vest and jeans. I walked over and started flirting._

"_Nice ride you got there."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Nice outfit to, looks good on you."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You know what else would look good on you?"_

"_Um… No?"_

"_Me"_

_She walked up slapped me and walked away. I ran up to her and tried to wrap my arm around her. She pushed me off. I smiled she was just playing hard to get. She stopped walking and just _

_glared at me._

"_Get your head out of the clouds I'm not gonna go out with you." She spat out._

"_Ouch. That stings." I faked_

_She didn't say anything and just walked away. Any attempt after that was just turned down. I stopped trying, she wasn't my type anyways. _

A few guys started talking about last week in gym when she had totally dissed Lauren. Lauren heard them. She just sneered and started yelling. Cody, one of the guys, told her to chill. She was pissed then. I tuned her out. There was something about Bella that made her more intriguing then Alice. I actually wanted to know her. I had caught her eye once and she had looked very familiar. Her chocolate brown eyes, they reminded me of someone. I just couldn't remember who. Then the bell rang. Everybody was leaving the cafeteria. I picked up my backpack and headed out. I saw Bella walking in front of me. I followed her to her locker. She looked great in her slacks that emphasized her long legs and heels.

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked.

"If you insist." She shrugged.

"So what about this weekend?"

"I'd never thought you'd ask." She said.

"So meet me at the Mall at 3?" She suggested

"See you there." I winked.

So she finally gave in. I knew she would. I was actually excited about this weekend. Maybe I would crack her mysterious shell. I followed her to class and took the seat next to her. Mr. Banner was showing us another one of those boring movies. So I spent the whole period staring at Bella. Not in a stalkerish way of course. She was doodling in her notebook. I was still trying to remember where I had seen her. She seemed so familiar.

After forty five minutes of torture Mr. Banner turned on the lights and let us out. I walked out and headed to the fields for practice. I played lacrosse. It was one of the constants in my dynamic life. In the locker room I was greeted by my teammates. I changed, grabbed my lacrosse stick and headed out. Warm ups included two laps and stretches. After we would just pass. I noticed Bella checking out the bulletin board, I guess she didn't find wanted cause she walked away looking a little upset.

**BPOV**

I had asked Angela and Alice about where to sign up for sports. In Jacksonville I had played lacrosse and field hockey. I tried soccer but I tripped over the ball too much. Dribbling was just beyond me. When Charlie hadn't been so busy he had played football with me and I liked it a lot, but what are the chances of a girl's football team? They directed me to a bulletin board by the fields.

I saw Edward running. I ignored him. Why did he have to look so good? I was on the edge of blushing. Browsing through the sports I couldn't find either of them. They only had a boy's lacrosse team and not enough girls had signed up for field hockey. I put my name up anyways for field hockey just in case the situation changed. I ended up just leaving. Alice was already waiting for me by her car.

I got in the shining yellow car and we drove away. I asked her if she wanted to come over for a while. Charlie wasn't going to be home and I didn't have a lot of homework. I told her if I called we might be able to do a sleepover. She agreed, but first stopped by her house for clothes. It wasn't far to my house , maybe 10 minutes at most. After bringing in all her bags she was dying to ask what he had said about going out. I told her the whole story. It wasn't that fascinating. She just nodded.

I called Charlie after that, making sure Alice could stay. He agreed happily and told us to order something for dinner. Afterwards we did homework and just talked for a while. She told me about her family. Apparently Alice and Emmett were both adopted. They weren't really brother and sister. She told me about Emmett's strange habits, it just made me remember the other day, with Emmett and his rubber ducky. That was funny. At 6 I ordered some pizza. Like the commercial said it only took fifteen minutes to come. We snacked and gossiped all night. Since it was a school night we retired early.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up early. It was probably five thirty. Charlie had come home late last night. I checked up on him. He was fast asleep. This was maybe the first time he'd slept in days. I let him be. I sneaked down stairs careful not to wake Alice. I started on breakfast. Pancakes sounded good. After whipping up the flour, egg, baking powder, some salt and sugar. I poured the mixture onto the stove. After turning golden brown I placed them on a plate and headed upstairs to wake Alice up it was about six and she needed time to eat and dress.

It wasn't hard at all since she was a light sleeper. After a quick silent breakfast we headed back upstairs to dress. She had packed a large white v-neck shirt with a black racer back tank underneath. With a pair of torn skinny jeans and flats she was ready. I pulled on the brown shirt and cream colored vest she had picked out for me. I couldn't find the right jeans at first until Alice pulled them out from under my desk. I had no idea how they'd gotten there. I grabbed a string backpack pulled on my converse and we headed out. She parked right next to Lauren. She had Jessica and Tanya in her car. They were just as mean as her and maybe even stupider than her. Lauren sneered.

"Ew, You guys are stinking up the air go park somewhere else."

"Um no hun, I think it's your knock off perfume. Do everyone a favor and stop being cheap 'cause that perfume ain't doing you any favors." I replied.

Alice almost snorted. The artificial dolls just huffed and flipped their hair. I had one. _Bella-1 Lauren-0_ That was a pretty good way to start the day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the week went without any major incidents. Rose and Jazz called but it was short and seemed like they were hiding something. They promised to call again soon. Saturday afternoon Alice was begging me to let her pick out tomorrow's outfit. I told her a strict no. I had a special outfit planned out. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of light wash ripped skinny jeans, black heels, tight black blazer and lacy grey tank top. It was simple but fit like a glove. My curves and tiny waist were displayed. It wasn't revealing, in a sense. Alice nodded in approval. I had passed. We went to sleep and I dreamed of what tomorrow would bring.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up by myself. It wasn't too early. I brushed my teeth and went to wake Alice. She was already awake and stretching. She bounded right up and insisted we start on my makeover. I told her I had to eat first. I went down stairs and checked in the cabinet for cereal. Alice had refused food, so I just poured a bowl of whatever I pulled out. It was Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I ate quickly and silently.

After rinsing the bowl and drying, I headed up stairs. Alice had gone through my bathroom drawers, found my makeup and set up a little salon. I was amazed. She had cleared my vanity and placed all of the make up by color in rows, lined up the brushes, and even drawn a sample of how she planned to do my makeup. She started right away. I just sat and waited after a while she was finally done. I looked in the mirror.

"OMG! I LOVE YOU ALICE!" I squealed. After hugging her and jumping up and down I looked back in the mirror. I had a creamy white tone. My eyes were smoky but instead of black she had used plum. She had chosen a light pink for my lips. After giving me the tube she told me she had to do my hair now. I sat down eagerly. I couldn't wait to see what she was going to do. After some serious pain and minor burns she turned me around to face the mirror. My hair was in loose waves. And somehow she had managed to give me high lights.

There were about two in the very front and a few scattered through the top. It looked great. I thanked her again and got dressed. We had to get to the mall a little earlier to get everything set up. Alice and Angela would just keep an eye out. And we had to enroll Edward in the dating program. Turns out Angela had quite a few friends working there so it would be easier to sneak in the application. This was going to be one embarrassing night for Edward.

After picking out a matching black tote, Alice and I headed toward the mall. After a short drive we climbed out. We met Angela right outside. The Phoenix Mall was very large. It was styled after a Spanish Villas and there were multiple buildings. In short it looked almost like a group of condos. They were gathered in a large group with the food court in the middle. Angela, Alice, and I walked in to the cool air conditioned stores. We headed to the Café first to make sure everything was set.

They had closed down for the afternoon to prepare for the speed dating session which would last from 4-6. With a 15 min break in between. It was a very chill environment. The tables were in the back with numbers set up. About 20 people had signed up, fortunately 10 guys 10 girls. Coming in there was a small fountain with gold fish. The stings of beads and old antique like relics gave it the café like feel. There was a stage set up for small jigs and poem readers. Sometimes they even had fortune tellers. It was really fun to come and watch.

This was the place to come if you were bored, there's always something going on and everybody treats you like family. If the atmosphere wasn't enough the coffee and snacks are to die for. My personal favorite was the chocolate delight. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate filling, icing, sprinkles and everything else that was flavored on the cake was chocolate. I got hungry just thinking about it.

They let us in since Angela had signed up for set up crew. She gave the woman in charge the sign up card and told her she was doing it as a favor. The woman smiled and added it to the pile. They had another girl sign up earlier and now the tables were even again. A few guys went to work on setting up another table. Ben, one of Angela's close friends came up with a few of his friends. Angela told him how we had signed Edward up, but she needed help to make sure when we brought him here he'd have to stay.

Ben just smiled. I take it he didn't like Edward much either. After his friends agreed we knew there would be no problem. I was so excited, faze one of my revenge plan was starting. All I had to do was suffer for one hour with him until the speed dating began. It was almost three. We visited the restroom just to make sure my makeup was fine. I had a very bad habit of smudging it unconsciously, but Alice had invested in primer so we were good to go. After a few last looks in the mirror I headed out, just as my cell phone started ringing. It was Edward.

"Hey" I said," Where are you?"

"I just got here, meet me at the food court?"

"Sure I'm by Starbucks."

"Kay see you there."

I hung up. OMG! I was going on my first date with Edward Cullen. Just ignore the fact that it's really part of a revenge plan… yaa. I was having a serious moment, till I got a text from Alice.

Snap out of it Bella, He's here!

A

I snapped my head around, scanning the crowd for him. I felt someone tap me on the back. There he was, all his glory. He had worn a long sleeve American Eagle shirt. It was white, he had pushed up the sleeves, so his sculpted arms were shown. With a pair of worn jeans and white air Nike's he looked GOOD. Before I started drooling or blushing, I turned my head. He suggested that we just walk around for a while. I smiled and agreed.

I had done enough shopping last week. We spent most of the time just window shopping. We didn't really look for clothes, just fun stores to mess around in. We went into the costume shop, I got him to try on a vampire outfit. I almost died laughing when he gagged on the fake fangs. He made me try on the dress from the corpse bride. The dress was ridiculously long and of course I tripped. As I was walking showing off the dress to him, I stepped on the train which sent my flying. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and catch me before I hit the ground. I looked up, there he was, catching me again when I fell. It felt like déjà vu, excluding the dress and his fangs. He helped me up. I couldn't stop the blush that was creeping to my cheeks. Then "Single Ladies" broke the silence. I pulled out my phone, one new text from Alice.

"Sorry, I sorta have to take this." I told him.

"It's fine." He smiled.

Almost time. You might wanna get him to the café soon.

A

I checked the time. It was a quarter to four. The café wasn't too far away. I told him I wanted something to drink from the café. We changed back to normal clothes and headed tothe Oriental Ying Yang Café. I smirked, he had no idea what evening I had in store for him. He put his arm around me. We walked through the mall, looking like a couple. I even saw an old lady point and smile. It felt natural to be with him. No, get your head back in the game. Revenge Bella, revenge, gotta get back in the mode.

We soon arrived. I saw Angela and Ben chilling nearby. Angela motioned to Ben, to move in. It was almost four. I told him I had to use the bathroom and I'd be right back. I walked away into the little garden inside. Alice was waiting for me right outside of the bend. I had to refrain from screaming. It was seriously happening. There was a small second floor to the café a lot of people didn't know about. I had been a frequent member here, whenever I was bored and had a good book I'd visit. So I found the doorway with the stairs. We would watch from up there. We quietly climbed the stairs. After picking a good seat near the edge, I listened in on what was happening downstairs.

"This must be a mistake." Edward said," I don't need to find a date."

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. We have your registration." Angela said.

"What? I never signed up?" Edward said as he grabbed the card.

Then I sent him a text telling him I had to go. I made up some crap about my dad needing me at home, I told him I had a great time and I would talk to him later. Haha that sucker, he was stuck in this now. Ben and his friends pretty much forced Edward to a table. For the next two hours me and Alice just enjoyed the view.

**EPOV**

This had to be a mistake. I had tried to tell the brunette in charge, Angela. She insisted that I had signed up. Some guy forced me down to table one and his friends stood near. The look on their faces just dared me to try to go. I just sat down. Worst of all Bella had to leave, something about her father. I was stuck here for two hours by myself.

BRIINGGGG

The bell rang and the session started. The only people here were either nerds or really shy. Angela went up to make a small speech before the session would start.

"Okay, Hello. My name is Angela, I'm in charge. If you have any questions please wait till the end. This will work like any other speed date. The girls will stay at the table. You get 15 minutes with each girl. After each ring you will move clockwise to the next table. You will get your own cards, six. You exchange them everything you meet a new person. Well that's it any questions?"

No one raised they're hand.

"Let's get started then."

I was handed a little deck of six cards. I checked they had all of my personal information. How did this get here? There was a small cough. I looked up, there was a girl with very bad acne, glasses, braces, and seriously greasy hair. This was going to be torture.

"Hello, I'm Jennie" She said in a sickly sweet voice. She stuck out her hand to. I hesitantly shook it.

"Well then, I like math, reading manga, and goth guys."

Not wanting to be rude I just smiled. She was nowhere near my type of girl. She asked me about what I liked to do. I just shrugged. Good looks sometimes sucked, they attracted unwanted attention. After she blabbed on for the rest of the 15 minutes we switched tables.

The next girl to come to my table was huge! Not like fat but buff. She had muscles the size of my head. Well her name happens to match her image. She introduced herself as Helga, she liked to eat and wrestle. I was getting a little scared. I shrank back into my seat. Any question she asked, I answered with as little detail as possible. I can't believe I was stuck here for two hours. What had I done to deserve this? Only half an hour ago I had been with my Bella, woahh! Did I just say my Bella? Um, well we had been having such a great time.

After Helga was Beth Ann, a bank geek. We had a short break afterwards. Then came Kaley, a very nice girl, she was just beyond shy. I didn't learn her name until after the 15 minutes were over and I looked at her card. After her was Shelia. A bleach blond, she had huge bags under her blood shot eyes. If that wasn't clue enough she was shaking the whole time and zoned out. Druggies definitely were not my type.

The last girl was maybe the most obnoxious. Worst than spending a day with Lauren and Jessica together. She tried to act like them, but unlike them she was disgusting. After sneezing on her hand and trying to shake me hand she unconsciously started to pick her nose. After slathering on a layer of cheap lip gloss she started talking. I lost count of how many times she used like. I stopped counting at forty three.

The whole time I could have sworn I heard giggling above me. After the session was over I bolted out and headed home. I was taking a long shower and relaxing. This afternoon would be one to remember.

**BPOV**

I watched the whole thing. It was hilarious. I saw him look up a few times. I bet he heard us giggling. His face when he saw Helga was priceless. Serious Kodak moment. I headed down to talk to Angela. She told me Edward was the only one who had all of his cards taken, his number on all of them. This was a great way to start my revenge. Too bad for him this was only the beginning.

**review please! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon**

**So this is the description. I have chapter one all done.**

**Six days in Heaven**

**Six day trip to Puerto Rico with some of your best friends? Sounds great right? Well It did to me too. I was looking forward to having a blast with my friends. There was so much to look forward too. After weeks of fighting the Board for the chance to go and after finally convincing them, it was well earned. Our teachers had worked to the bone putting the trip together. It was going to be the highlight of my year. Watching the sunset, taking walkes on the beach, flirting by the pool side. The one thing I could look back on and remember for a life time. Well the only thing is I didn't expect to fall in love while I was there.**


	10. Boys Will Be Boys

**Okay first things first. I'm so sorry! I haven't written anything in like forever. I just want to thank everybody who sent messages to get me to write. Every single one helped. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you like :D R&R Please**

**To my beta. im sorry beyond words. I havent gotten a chance to send anything. I felt bad after I forgot to respond to the last message! :| forgive me?  
**

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I spent that night over Alice's house. It was unbelievable. This evening had been full of surprises. First was my "date" with Edward Masen! I had gone out with Edward. If he hadn't been such a jackass before I would probably have fallen head over heels for him already. Why did some people have all the luck? He was good at sports, he had the looks, and he was even smart. It's so not fair. Alice just spazzed the whole time. She was very proud of me. But, being Alice she just babbling on and on non-stop. She was going so fast the sentences were fusing together and I couldn't make out anything. All I did was nod. I left her alone to calm down after that.

I grabbed a book from her shelf. The only good one that I would read was Pride and Prejudice. I had not read it in such a long time. I loved the story. How Elizabeth Bennet vows to hate Mr. Darcy and ends up falling in love. It was one of the best, Jane Austin was amazing. After I finished a few chapters I went to go check up on Alice. She was done with the incoherent blabbering and on to nail polish. She ushered me over to her table where she had set up a little nail salon. She had my color already picked out. It was a nice pretty metallic blue. I sat down and let her paint my nails. While she painted them be talked.

She had moved to Phoenix after I had left so that's why I didn't know her before. She told me about how she wanted to be a fashion designer. When she was done and waiting for them to dry she brought me to her "studio". It was a small area she had cleaned out. It held a simple desk with papers on it, some fabric and, mannequins. She showed me her sketches. They were absolutely ingenious. There was only one mannequin with clothing. It was a dress, it had a corset like top with scalloped edges and a flowing bottom. The beading on the top of the dress was intricate. The bottom was slightly pleaded. It was a light pastel pink with a gray. Alice walked up to it.

"This is my first finished piece." She told me proudly.

Afterwards she just showed me previous things she had done. It was getting late so we called it a night and that pretty much all that happened on that week end.

I went home about lunchtime on Sunday. I spent that day finishing homework. Nothing exciting. I turned my ipod up all the way and just studied while jumping around to the music. Then I heard Charlie come back. It was actually pretty early today. He came to my room. I turned off my speakers and waited for him to come in. He looked so tired. I motioned for him to take a seat. He shook his head and just asked if I was going to be busy this week. I told him I didn't have any plans yet. He smiled and nodded. After that he just left. Hmmm that was weird. I didn't see the purpose of that. I went downstairs to cook something. I ended up making some Spanish style rice and Beans. I left it on the table for him. He'd come down after showering and changing. I went upstairs to finish my homework and then went to sleep.

Next morning I woke up very early. It was 5:30. I sat in bed for a while just yawning. I stretched then got out of bed. Heading down stairs I tripped. Therefore falling halfway down the stairs. Pretty much sounded like scream THUD THUD THUD. Nice wakeup call right? I got up, my butt sore, and made my way carefully to the kitchen. We didn't have to much food at home. Most of the cereal had been finished off. I just ate an apple and some strawberries.

After that I climbed the stairs again very cautiously. I was scared of tripping, again. I had enough adventure for the day. I got to my room and started to look for an outfit. I chose a simple pair of shorts. They were wool, grey and rolled up at the bottom. Pairing that up with a pair of sheer black tights and ankle boots I scavenged my closet for a top. I decided on a loose scoop neck that was off white. After grabbing a fedora and a scarf, I saw a pair of aviator glasses that would go so well. I looked so metropolitan. I grabbed my black tote with silver sequins and started to work on my makeup and hair.

I ended up just doing a simple smoky eye. The normal smudged eyeliner and then light pink eye shadow with some darker to soften the look. I applied mascara and lip gloss. My hair was already pretty straight, I just put some product in to make it shine. Then I left for school. I drove my old truck. It had been a while since I had last driven it. Alice saw it once and immediately hated it. She said it was too old and that it went to slow. I just ignored her. I arrived early. I went to my locker and then went to see if Alice was here or not. On the way I ran into Edward. I smiled. He looked tired. He looked up at me and started talking.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yea for the most part."

"Okay, you just look tired."

"I couldn't fall asleep."

I nodded and was about to leave.

"Can I walk you to where ever you're going?" He asked suddenly.

"Umm… Sure." I said hesitantly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about a party this week, I got invited and I was wondering if…" He stopped," If you'd want to come with me."

Wow was he being bashful? The player Edward Masen, bashful. This guy was full of suprises."Yea I'd love to." I said," I have to go know, but talk to you later." I walked away and smiled. A party, this was just getting better and better. I had to find Alice and tell her.

Alice was at her locker. She had put a magnetic full length mirror in and was checking just to make sure her outfit was perfect. After a few turns, she nodded and shut her mirror. Then turned to me and asked," What's up?"

I told her about the party Edward had invited me to. She smiled and started thinking of the outfit. I rolled my eyes and we walked to class together. She just muttered to herself about what she wanted me to wear. I didn't try to decipher her, she would tell me when I was ready. The day passed by very quickly. First period I had book work, second I had a pop quiz. Then came gym class.

I walk into the locker room and of course there's dumb, dumber and dumbest sitting with disgustingly short shorts on and tight shirts, rubbing lotion on their legs. I just ignored them and walked by when Lauren stuck her leg out to trip me. I just smiled and stepped on her foot, hard. She was lucky I wasn't wearing heels. "Bitch!" she yelled. I just smirked at her. Mrs. Kline, the gym teacher, came over and started lecturing her about use of bad language. So not only did Lauren end up with a sore foot, but a detention. 'Haha 1 Bella- 0 Lauren' I changed into a pair of adidas shorts and a tank top. I went in and since I was new a few guys started to whistle.

In gym we were doing lacrosse. It was more of a girls version. The school didn't provide the equipment to play the guys version. Most of the girls sat out anyways. Actually take that back, all of the girls sat out. Even before I left no girls ever played in gym with the guys. Except for volleyball. Usually they just sat on the bleachers and watched. I really liked lacrosse. I grabbed a stick, face mask and stood in line to be picked.

The guys were so sexist. They laughed and nudged their friends. The cheerleader in the bleacher watching even laughed. Emmett turned out to be in my class though. I was happy to learn he was a captain. He picked me for his team. I was happy that I was going to get to show off. I got to play right wing. We set up and the game started. Emmett played for the guys team and he chose to be center. So he was doing the draw.

After the whistle blew the ball went flying up towards me. I jumped up to catch it and cradled it right away. I had three guys come at me I ran to the left. Since we weren't wearing padding there was no checking above the shoulder. There was one guy who blocked me. I faked left, switched hands, turned and threw it to one of my teammates. I saw a couple of guys with their mouths wide open in shock. I could almost hear their thoughts. 'Girl can't play sports!' Well time to show them I can.

I ran down the field and watched the guy I had passed to passed to Emmett who went behind the net. I ran straight across and he threw to me. A large guy come out of nowhere and tried to charge me. I dodged quickly and he missed. I shot toward the goal and I threw the ball. I scored! My team erupted. Emmett came over and picked me up. Wow I had only scored a simple goal. One of the guys came over, his name was Justin. "That was just a lucky shot." He spat. I just ignored him.

Someone took the ball and threw it down. I followed. Cody got the ball. Then a bunch of guys surrounded him. I ran to the center and waved my stick at him. Having no other choice he threw it to me, hard. I caught it just barely. I doubled back when the other teams' defense swarmed around me. They created a wall, I stepped back and found a breakout. I ran down the field cradling till Justin came up and blocked me. I pushed back and spun. He had already predicted my move and I was still blocked. Instead I went the other way. That really confused him. Most players forget that you don't always have to move toward the goal. You can pull back. I pulled back and ran right past him. I threw it to Mike, another player on the team. He dropped it.

The other team got it and threw it down the field. I sprinted back and covered the guy who was trying to get it. He body check me and I staggered. By accident I hit him in the crotch with my stick. He was kneeling in pain when the ball came. I caught it and ran to the goal. I shot and scored again. The guys were crowded around the guy I hit. My team high fived me. We set back up and I was taking the draw again. Justin was taking the draw for his team. We set up, nets together and when we heard the whistle, threw the ball up.

I had thrown it right to Emmett. He was big, but he was also very fast. I guess he intimidated the others. They didn't try to attack him as much as they would to anyone else. He just barreled his way down the field passed a few times then scored. It looked so easy when he did it. The game passed on like that. Emmett and I scored the majority of the goals. We beat the other team by 4. I had earned the respect of most of the guys by the end of the game. It was pretty fun playing with the guys. I went into the locker room to change. There of course was Lauren and posy. They sneered at me.

"That's the only way she'd get the guys to like her" She whispered loudly to Jessica. Jessica giggled.

"At least they like me at all." I said smiling.

She gasped and couldn't think of something else to say. I walked away victorious. _Bella – 2 Lauren - 0_


	11. Chocolate and Seventeen Magazines

**Disclaimer: (last time im going to write this) I do not own twilight or its characters. **

**So this is like two weeks late... I'm SO sorry! i find myself saying that alot. Thank you everyone whose been supportive. I hope this REALLY long chapter makes up for the wait. Would you guys rather I update like every week with like a 1000 word chapter or like once a month with an almost 10000 word chapter? This ones like 8 pages on word I think.  
**

** btw the more you review the faster I'll probably update. Suggestions or questions... or comments all welcome! please review **

**ENJOY!**

**3 Mei  
**

After gym I walked down the brightly lit hallway to the cafeteria. It was a really long hallway. As I reached the cafeteria Alice greeted me at the door along with Emmett. The cafeteria hadn't changed at all. I still remembered those hurtful words that Lauren had said to me. Even before that I hated eating there. I had always been self conscious about my weight and it was worse when I ate. I couldn't stand being in there before, it was like torture. I was hungry but I just couldn't eat without feeling as if everyone was watching me and talking about how fat I looked. It didn't help that I had pretty much no one to sit with. Angela was pretty much my only friend back then and she had to work on the student newspaper and yearbook during lunch on most days. If I was lucky she was free and we sat together. So walking into that room was hard. But I remembered my new gained friends, body, and confidence. I gathered myself and sauntered in with Alice by my side. There was already a loud commotion inside. Half the student body had gotten up, they were all crowding around something and I could care less what. So I just walked buy disregarding the crowd. I walked around them, in the process stumbling and falling on my butt. Ouch that one hurt, Alice giggled and helped me up. That's when I heard,

"Bella?" someone asked

That sounds strangely similar to Rose. I turned around and saw my best friend from Jacksonville in all her glory. She had her sandy blonde locks in a messy bun and she was wearing a simple black racer back dress that went to her mid-thigh along with a pair of work gladiator sandals. Her designer handbag and glasses made her look like she just walked off the cover of a magazine. She ran and hugged me, ecstatic to see me. Along with Rose was Jazz of course. He was standing next to her a little shy from all the attention he was getting. Looking rather nervous, but still pretty good he was wearing a simple black v-neck and worn jeans, with hands in his pockets. As soon as he realized I had come to save him from the crowd he sighed, relieved and gave me a big hug, I introduced Alice and Emmett to Jazz and Rose.

They were enamored with each other. It was sorta funny. Jasper was staring at Alice like a dear in headlights and she was just shyly smiling at him. Emmett on the other hand was gaping at Rose and she was eating up all the attention flipping her hair and winking. Typical Rose, I laughed and ushered them to a table so we could eat and catch up. I picked a small round table that could only hold so many people. I really didn't want anybody invading. It wasn't like Rosalie to be shy, but Jazz isn't as comfortable around everybody like she is. But right now it looks like neither Rose nor Jasper were too interested in catching up. All they cared about was getting to know Alice and Emmett. What was I to do? I waited for them to finally acknowledge my presence, which took a while. I grabbed Alice and Rose before they could say anything. I pulled them all the way to the girls bathroom, I had to fill in Rose and the boys weren't going to do anything but distract us, well more them then me. I told her about what I had already accomplished since she already knew all about Edward. She was so happy for me.

"But, Rose why are you here?" I asked her.

"Well Bella are you ready for this? I'm going to school here for this year!" She said excitedly.

"Really? That's great!"

"I know I just thought that I should study 'abroad' somewhere this year and Jazz came along"

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are here."

"Oh by the way we're staying with you and Charlie. He said he's usually out already so some company for you would be nice"

I couldn't believe my luck. I looked over at Alice, she had stayed quiet the whole time. That's not like her, she had a glazed over look. I waved my hand in front of her.

"Earth to Alice? Anybody there?" I teased.

She shook her head a little and just mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Have a nice daydream?"

"Oh sorry Bells" Alice said.

"It's okay"

We returned to the boys who had already bonded and where talking about baseball. I rolled my eyes and motioned for them to join us in the lunch line. We were waiting when Lauren and 'company' came over. She gave Rose a once over, then Jazz.

"You know you don't have to hang out with _them_." She said to the two of them motioning to Alice, Emmett, and me. "Your definitely pretty enough to join us and we do have a free spot on the Cheerleading team." She continued.

"But you said the squad was full when I asked if my friend could join!" asked a girl who I think was named Chelsea.

"Yea well since you're off the squad now we do have enough room, I told you to watch the weight." Lauren hissed. Chelsea had tears brimming in her eyes and she ran out of the cafeteria sobbing a little.

"Thanks for the invite, but you might want to get your facts straight before you go and make a fool out of yourself," Rose said," this girl here is my best friend and I would never leave her. And oh by the way, I don't cheer lead." The whole time she had a sickly sweet smile on her face that dared Lauren to say something else. That might have been a smile on the outside, underneath that was nothing but hostile feelings. I was happy to have Rose on my side. She was a loyal friend. Jazz just didn't even say anything. His whole demeanor just gave of bad vibes that even someone as slow as Lauren could even pick up. She left with a little hmph and that was it.

"She's another reason I left" I told Rose.

She just nodded. After the whole Lauren fiasco we had a quiet lunch just catching up and for the others they got to know each other better. Alice was ecstatic that she had found another shopping partner. I rolled my eyes. That girl and her obsession with shopping, it's scary. At the end of lunch we were all giggling and holding our stomachs from laughing so hard. It was amazing how well everybody got along. I looked at Rose and Jazz's schedules. They didn't have too many classes with me. I showed them to their next class and headed to mine. The rest of the day was uneventful. In Biology, my last period Edward kept looking at me. Every few minutes he's sneak a look at me. He looked puzzled though as if he was trying to decipher me. I just pretended that I didn't see him. Now class is just about to end. Oh there goes the bell. I jump up and grab everything and shove it into my bag.

"Bella wait" Edward yelled over the loud group exiting.

I looked back at him.

"Well I was just wondering, are we still on for the party? I'll pick you up at 6 on Saturday?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

I just smiled, and he beamed back. I can't believe I really had reeled him in like that. It was much easier that I'd thought it'd be. I met up with Alice and asked if she wanted to head to my place after school, Emmett was invited too. Rose and Jazz were going to need some help moving in. They said yes, but they were going to drop off one car at home them head to our place. Jazz and Rose had shipped their stuff here so it would arrive when they did. They had also rented one car for both of them, just in case I was busy and they needed to get somewhere. I drove with the windows down all the way, it was a really hot day. What do you expect though? It was Arizona. When I got home there was a rare sight waiting for me. There was a million boxes and a truck in our driveway, but not only that, Charlie was home. Usually he gets home at the strangest hours of day and he's never home first. I'm always waiting for him to come home. He was helping the moving men with the boxes. I pulled in the driveway followed by Rose and Jazz. After getting out of the car I turned to Rose and asked,

"How much did you bring?"

"Just enough," She said smartly.

I didn't believe that. It seemed like she had enough things to fill a castle. Jasper had already started unloading the boxes and I joined him. Rose just yawned and picked a smaller box. We moved the boxes to the front porch.

"You want a tour of the house?" I asked Rose and Jazz.

"Yea, sure" They said.

I led them through the front door to the living room. It had a plasma TV, a series of couches around it, and a few book cases. It led to the kitchen and dining room, which we never used. We just ate at the small table next to the kitchen. There was a door leading from the kitchen to the garage. I showed them where the basement was, there wasn't really anything down there so I found no need to go down there and show it. We made our way back to the living room. There was a staircase at the left, but if you were coming in it'd be on your right. I showed them the two rooms they could use. I let them decided which one got which. Then I just showed them where the bathrooms where and my room. There was also a small study across the hall from the master bedroom, Charlie's room.

That's when I heard a car pull up in the driveway, I rushed to the nearest window and saw Alice and Emmett climbing out of his huge red jeep. I swear I heard Rose gasp in the back. She was really into cars and that Jeep was pretty jacked. I ran downstairs to greet Alice and Emmett. Emmett of course was already showing off. He had picked up the two biggest boxes and was now holding one in each arm. This was all to impress Rosalie. It was working, I looked over at Rose, she was fanning herself at the sight of him. Wow what a perfect match. I knew Rose really well, she preferred her guys muscular and good looking. She didn't expect too much more than a funny, goofy personality. Alice was almost the opposite. She had told me she like more sensitive guys. She tried to not judge by appearance but her preference was taller guys that were lanky, the exact description of Jasper. I was sure that they were going to end up "together", just intuition.

I heard a loud crash that woke me up from my thoughts. I made my way to the front porch. Emmett had been holding to many boxes and he couldn't see, so when he got to the porch he ended up tripping over a large box. He had dropped the boxes and they were just full of bedding so they where fine, Emmett on the other hand had shot forward when he tripped. Rolled into the house then crashed into the book case. I ran into the house to see Emmett on the floor with a few volumes of the Encyclopedia on top of him. I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny. Rose and Alice came in, they also started laughing. I mean how do you not? He was a little upset though. I went over and took a few books and started shelving them. Emmett got up and brushed himself off his ego a little hurt. After that we just moved all the boxes and helped unpack a little. Rose spent the whole time arranging her things. Her room had to be perfect. She was always like this, that's why I loved her. Her clothes pretty much took up more than half of the boxes. Jasper's stuff was all in no more than five boxes and two suitcases. Charlie even helped a little. When we were all done he called me into the kitchen.

"Bells, I hate to say this, but I was called to an investigation in Tokyo, Japan. The US Ambassador requested me especially." Charlie told me.

"Its fine dad, I can take care of myself." I assured him.

"Thanks kido" He said and hugged me.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"They want me there as soon as possible, so that's probably going to be tonight." He said, sad.

"Okay, I'll miss you dad."

"Me too, Bells. I'll call you over there."

I smiled and left him, he had to pack. I went upstairs where Alice was admiring Rose's collection of shoes and handbags. They were talking about the deep green alligator skin one. I could hear the wonder in Alice's voice. Jasper and Emmett where putting up all Jasper's posters. He was really into music. I could hear Owl City playing from his room. He had once told me how it was his favorite because it just made him so calm. After getting Rose and Jazz settled we watched a movie together with some popcorn. Then Alice and Emmett headed home. I had some homework to finish so Rosalie and Jasper headed to their rooms and after everything was done I fell asleep on my desk.

Ugh my neck feels really weird. I get up and find my face planted on my desk. That's probably why. I groaned and stretched. I looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. I got up and went to go take a shower. The warm water helped wake me up a little. I got out dried myself and put on a robe. Then proceeded to my closet, I picked out a simple black dress that was slightly gathered right below the chest and had a very pretty decoration around the collar. It was a rainbow shade and looked like folded paper. I grabbed a pair of silver strappy sandals with beads and a silver necklace. I then when to see if either Rosalie or Jasper was awake, if they weren't I was going to wake them up. It was now a little later than 5:30. I first went to Rose's room. She was still asleep. I crept into her room quietly than jumped on the bed next to her and shook her really hard.

"AHHHH!" She shrieked then fell of the bed. I was in hysterics.

"That wasn't funny Bella." She scowled rubbing her back.

"Everything okay?" asked Jasper as he ran in the room, guess he was already awake.

"Yea, I'm fine. Bella almost gave me a heart attack though." Rose said. Jasper chuckled. I let them both get dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast while my hair dried. I opened the fridge and pulled out the Orange Juice and some easy French toast. I plopped them in the toasted and set the time. Then I went to go look for some maple syrup. I searched the pantry first and then a few cupboards. I found it above the stove. It was weird not knowing where stuff was in my own home. Rosalie appeared with her blonde hair in natural curls going down to her waist. She had chosen to wear that bedroom eye makeup. The way she looked reminded me of the old movie stars, like Marilyn Monroe. She was wearing a pair of high waist shorts with suspenders and a lose yellow V-neck that said play records, don't break them with a picture. Even in her drowsy state she looked amazing. It wasn't fair how easy it was for her. _Ding_ the toaster when off. I grabbed a couple plates and put the French toast on and drizzled the maple syrup on. After pouring Rose and Jasper a glass of orange juice I sat down and ate my breakfast.

Jasper came down, he had on a simple blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath. He had chosen to wear grey faded jeans. I pointed to the French toast and orange juice I had left him on the table and headed up stairs. Entering the bathroom I made my way to the mirror and grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth. I then fixed my hair up by semi-straightening it and finished off the look with a few touches of mascara and eyeliner. After grabbing my favorite gloss and putting it in my bag I was ready to go. I went down stairs to find Rose and Jasper already waiting. Rosalie refused to show up in school in a "piece of trash that's 50 years old" so we all hopped into their rented Prius and drove to school. We spotted Alice's bright canary yellow Porsche and parked next to it. She had driven to school with Emmett. We had arrived rather early so we decided to spend our time sitting out in the sun by the picnic tables out in front of the school. I watched as more and more students arrived. It felt nice sitting in the sun, it was nice and warm. I saw Lauren and her clone Jessica drive in to the parking lot. They were blasting music. It was sort of obnoxious. They had the same fake smile plastered on their faces which had make up caked on it. I just ignored them and kept talking to Alice. She was filling me in on how Emmett had flipped out on her yesterday when they were 'fighting' and he had flipped out, but in the usual way.

**APOV**

_Flashback_

"_Emmett! Shut up! I don't want to hear you singing 'Toxic' on the top of your lungs" I yelled at him._

"_You're just jealous, Alice" He said and then continued singing. "With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic and I'm going under …" _

"_Ugh you're all of tune." I told him._

"_Don't make me snap my fingers in a z formation, exclamation booty rotation. Talk to the hand, flick of the wrist, oh my god you just got dissed. Ohhhh" Emmett said while doing hand signals. What the hell was wrong with this guy?_

"_Umm Emmett you feeling okay?" I asked._

"_Brick wall, waterfall. Girl you think you got it all. You don't, I do. Bang, bang, choo-choo train, wind me up I'll do my thing. Resces pieces, Seven Up, mess with me and I'll mess you up!" __He said while snapping in my face. How did we end up being related? We're almost opposites._

"_Are you done now?" I asked. This was probably one of his many brain farts. _

"_Yes, sorry Alice," He said a little ashamed. I smiled._

"_I'm used to it."_

**BPOV**

I love Emmett. First the rubber duckies, then the fluffy pink towel, and his impressive chick flick collection. I tried to ignore the idiots walking by us now. Lauren and Jess had met up with a few of their cheerleader friends and where now approaching us.

"Trying to get a tan albino? Be nicer and I might just give you a few tips new girl. " Lauren said in her nasally voice while she showed off her orange tan. I almost snorted at that comment.

"Oh, I bet everybody is just dying to look like they got a cheap orange spray on tan." I retorted calmly. Lauren just acted offended, she had run out of comebacks, and walked away. Alice and Emmett high fived me, Rosalie just glared at Lauren. That glare was really scary. I would never want to get on Rose's bad side. I heard a bell ring and we all headed inside. I went to my locker. It wasn't really close to anyone. Rose and Jazz where next to each other on a different floor, Emmett was on the same floor as them but a few hallways down, and Alice was on the same floor as me, but she was quite far away. Of course my locker was near Edward though. Every single day pretty much I saw a new girl leaning on his locker. Well except for Lauren, she always came and pushed who ever that was away and pretty much claimed that spot. I couldn't believe that they didn't know that Edward was just playing them. That's what he did. Take a girl out, dazzle her, and she would do whatever he wanted. After a few days he'd get bored and dump her. Either way the girl was always crying. Edward never seemed fazed by any of the break ups. He just kept moving on, but ever since he had started 'dating' me there haven't really been any crying girls. Usually he cheated on whoever he was going out with. Pretty much date after date and then he'd chose which one he like more. I didn't know this for a fact, but gossip about him was always the same. I hadn't heard any new rumors about Edward and another chick. He was either being extremely careful or there really was no other girl.

This time I was ready though. I was getting pay back for myself and the other girls he had hurt. This time I wasn't going to be the one who was going to be crying. He was going to find out how much it hurt, a taste of his own medicine. I thought as I grabbed a few books for the next periods. The second bell rung and I headed off to History. Most of the classes went by uneventful and boring. Then came gym, I met up with Alice who had gym with me this day. Rose and Jazz also had gym. Alice, Rosalie and I went to go change and then went to the gym. Today we were playing volleyball. I used to play all the time on the beach with Rose and Jazz. Alice seemed to be pretty happy with it too. Jazz was picked as captain and he picked all of us and a couple of guys. Among them was Cody who I had played with last time. He smiled and waved. I waved back. We set up in formation, the other team captain was Lauren. She had chosen a few girls and a bunch of those football jocks. I was expecting a lot of hard spikes from the guys on the other team. We got to start. Jasper threw the ball up and hit it across hard. One of the guys bumped it and then another hit it over. I received it easily. Rose and I set up our famous bump set spike. I bumped it gently to her, then she set it high, I jumped up and spiked it as hard as I could. Lauren who was too busy flirting with the guys didn't notice the ball shooting towards her. It hit her in the stomach hard. She glared at me and called the teacher.

"She did that on purpose!" She pleaded.

"Lauren you clearly weren't paying attention. I'm sorry to say, but that was your own fault." The teacher told her.

"But! Ugh" She said. The teacher just ignored her. The game went on for another half an hour. Our team won by 10 at least. Most of the time the girls on the other team just stood there and complained about how this was going to ruin their nails, once Lauren tried to spike it at me, but she totally missed and the ball hit the net pretty hard, bounced back at her and hit her on the head. Everyone including the teacher and her own team had a good laugh about that. After the game we all headed to the locker rooms and changed. I freshened up a little and then put on my black dress and sandals. After Rose and Alice were done changing we went to the cafeteria. Were the boys were waiting for us. Emmett had decided to sit with us. According to him he wanted to spend more time with Alice, but really he just wanted to sit with Rose. Alice choose a seat next to Jasper and Rose sat with Emmett.

They weren't going out yet, but I already started feeling like a third wheel. That's when Edward decided to show up and sit next to me. Emmett downright glared at Edward. I didn't exactly know why either. I guess the Cullen don't really like Edward, Alice hated him even before I had told her my story. He draped his arm on my shoulder. Looking around I spotted at least 15 girls who were glaring at me like they wanted me dead. Jeez these girls were vicious. It's not like they were with the guy. I leaned into him and smiled. Even though I was just acting didn't mean I couldn't enjoy a guilty pleasure or two. I had always wondered how it would feel to be in Edward's arms, it was pretty amazing. He had one toned arm around me and I was leaning into his chest. I could smell him. His scent was intoxicating, like the perfect perfume that was fitted to me. He sat with me the whole lunch period. I could feel the hostility from Emmett, Rose, and Alice rolling of in waves. Jasper was just staring at Alice oblivious to the world around him. I bet a giant hamster in a giant tutu could run into the room and start dancing and Jasper would still be staring at Alice. After lunch we all split since they had decided to make our schedules so vastly different. I met up with Alice after school.

"I think we got him." She told me.

"I almost feel bad, almost." I said with a laugh.

"You're horrible," She teased.

We laughed and talked till Rose and Jasper met up with us. They were my ride home so I gave Alice a quick hug and left. Rose and Jazz's rented Prius was parked we all piled in and headed back to my place. Jasper had moved in quite smoothly. It took maybe an hour or two at most to unpack his things. Rose on the other hand, she had added shelves to the closet, rearranged the furniture in the room countless times till it was 'perfect', she even tried to convince Charlie that the room would be much better if it was painted deep red, her favorite color. Charlie just shook his head and chuckled. Five minutes later she decided red wasn't good for the balance of the room and decided to stick with the white walls. Then the rest of the day she organized her closet. So when we got back to the house she had to go and finish unpacking her things.

**EPOV**

I was at Varsity lacrosse practice. The team was doing out finishing sprints. We were a decent team. Of course every team has its downs, but over all we worked well together. There was Emmett, Cody, Justin, Kyle, James, Evan, Mike and a few others. Justin was the asshole on the team. If anyone got carded for shooting off their mouth it'd be him. Everybody else was pretty chill. The coach made us line up at the bottom of a hill, we had done this drill a million times. First you sprinted up the hill touched the wall and sprinted back. As soon as everybody else had finished you'd do it again. The whistle blew, we took off. I was first, as always. Running had always been my best aspect. I touched the wall and ran down the hill. I was slightly tired. Coach made us do about 10 of these sprints. Then we all headed to the locker rooms. The guys were all cracking jokes and laughing. After finishing with my shower and changing into clean clothes, Emmett approached me. He didn't like my way with girls to much, since he had heard about what I had said to Alice.

"Dude, you better not hurt her." He said me. I pretended that I didn't know what he was talking about. I could do what I want. She seemed like another one of those girls that I date. Except that she played hard to get for a while, but I still got to her. The strange thing was that I hadn't gone out with another girl in the mean time. It was surprising, but I didn't have the urge to do it anyways. She was all that I needed for the moment. But what I usually did was kiss a bit, if they were hot enough I'd pull that sensitive shit and get them in the sack. After that it'd get boring and that's where I'd dump them. No biggie. It's not like they didn't know it was coming either. I've been doing this since I can remember. The only girl who kept pushing herself on me was Tanya. She was a real slut, but if I ever needed a make out session, she'd always be there, totally willing to do anything. She had also deluded herself into thinking that she was my permanent girlfriend and everybody else where just distractions.

I knew some things though, and one thing was that Bella would be a hell of a score. She had a perfect body and gorgeous features to go with it. What I wouldn't give to get into her pants. So for now I had to play sensitive Edward. Hey what the hell right? A really good romp was worth anything sometimes. Plus I had heard about her incidents in gym. I was surprised how good she was at lacrosse. What I heard was that she had beat out a few guys on our team. If Justin was there, I bet he had busted a vein or at least had a heart attack. Not only was he hot-tempered, but really sexist too. I wondered if I had gym with her next week. The schedules rotated on a daily basis and I sometimes skipped, dazzling the female gym teachers and telling them I had to work on my homework or else I wouldn't pass. They fell for it every time. The male teachers weren't as 'flexible' as the females so I usually didn't try anything with them.

I headed to my car a shiny silver Volvo that had been a birthday gift when I turned 16. My parents weren't exactly poor so this was one of two cars I owned. The other one was a midnight blue Aston Martin Vanquish. They were my life. I loved my cars probably more than any girl I had ever dated. The only person I loved more than my car was my mom. She had raised me since I was little. Her and my dad divorced when I was 6. When I got older I learned that he had cheated on her with multiple girls. I bet that's where I get my instincts. My dad was cool, but I still thought he was a jerk to hurt my mom like that. She was tough though she got through it. She worked a full time job as a lawyer. My dad was rich, CEO of some big company. I was to inherit it. Since my mom had agreed to take me in and raise me, my dad had to pay child support so there was never any worry about money. The Vanquish had been a present from dad. I pulled into my driveway. My mom and I lived in a pretty big house. It was a two floor brick work house that had a nice polished wood door. I walked through the garage door. My mom was home typing away on her laptop. She looked up and smiled. I went over gave her hug.

"Hungry?" She asked. At the firm she was a kick ass lawyer. At home she was a caring mom and an amazing cook.

"A little," I admitted.

"There are some hot rolls in the oven," She told me with a smile," Sorry I can't talk I have to finish this. There's a rather large case."

"It's okay." I gave her another quick hug and went to the kitchen. Where I found the rolls in the oven just like she said, I took one and bit into it. It was delicious. Just like everything else she made. I looked in the fridge for some butter. I put a little bit on then headed to my room. I threw my bag on my bed and turned on my laptop. I signed on aim. A few seconds later there were a frenzy of messages from at least 20 girls asking if I wanted to go to the party on Saturday with them. I almost felt regret since I was already going with someone else, but then I remembered who I was going with and the regret went away instantly in its place was excitement. I couldn't wait to go with her. She was hot. It was going to be a long week waiting for Saturday.

**APOV**

Bella and Rose were over my house. I had told them to meet me there after getting dressed. The boys were waiting for us at Bella's. I was dressed in a short blue, white, and pink floral print dress that had spaghetti straps and a ruffle at the bottom. It was still relatively warm in Phoenix. I put on a pair of navy blue wool flats. My hair was even spikier, if possible. I ran my hand through it, tussling it a bit. I swept my pixie bangs to one side and looked over at Bella. She was in a taupe brown tank top that was the same length as her long white sweater. It was a sheer cotton material. On the back it had this cool lace design. After borrowing a pair of ripped jean shorts from Rose she had my approval. She had left her hair as it was. A semi straight do that was extremely sexy.

Rose of course had to make a statement. She had on a black romper that was strapless it tied at the waist. There was a deep satin red ribbon. She put on a pair of black pumps, but the bottoms were red. To top it all off she put on deep red lipstick. She looked like a movie star going to the Oscars, instead of a normal teenage girl going to a party. We all piled into my Porsche and headed back to Bella's. The guys were waiting for us anxiously on the porch. I could tell Emmett liked Rose. He's never been so nervous around a girl, it's hilarious. As for Jasper, I liked him. He was my exactly my type. But I think he just didn't like me. He never made a move to talk to me. All he did was to talk to Bells and Rose. Whenever I came over Bella's house he tried to find an excuse to last time he told us that he had a sudden craving for chocolate and seventeen magazines. Please don't let him be gay. That'd be a nightmare.

Emmett was wearing an outfit that I had picked out for him, a simple cotton long sleeved shirt that was a cream color, I made him push up the sleeves. It made his tan skin stand out more. For his pants I had picked a pair of black shorts that were down to his knees. He was wearing his favorite pair of sneakers. When we stepped out of the car he only had eyes for Rosalie. I stole a peak at Jasper. He was wearing a long sleeved button down that was a solid dark gray color. I guess he had copied Em and rolled up his sleeves. He was also wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts. Then the piece de resistance was his beat up converse. They were originally black I could tell, now they looked like they were dark green. I noticed he was staring at me too. I looked away and blushed. I know me, Alice Cullen, blushing at some guy. This is so not me. The last guy I liked I told him and then pushed him against a wall and made out with him.

Usually I don't do that too much, but my point is that I'm extremely confident usually. Now I was being almost, bashful? It was definitely a first. I took a seat on the swinging porch bench when I heard a car pull up in our driveway. I looked up, it was a Volvo. Bella got up and leaned over the porch railing a little. Edward parked and smoothly made his way to her. To any other person, they'd look like a perfect teenage couple. You know one of those couples that they think actually has a chance of surviving after high school, but I knew better. He was just trying to get in her pants and she was trying to break his heart. What great intentions right?

Then I felt someone sit down on the swing. I looked over. There was Jasper in all his glory. I did the best I could to not blush or make a fool of myself. I smiled and scooted over. He just ran his hand through his hair nervously. Wait why was he nervous? I was always the one blushing like a fool. He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. That's when my old instincts started coming back and taking over. I felt like I had the upper hand in this again. I did my signature move. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and winked. I swear he almost had a heart attack. I was feeling like my old self again. Since we were all here we started to head out. Edward took Bella to his Volvo and softly kissed her hand. Rose and Emmett made his way to his huge Jeep. I was thinking of riding with them till I saw Emmett whisper into Rosalie, her eyes widened and she giggled. In no way was I going to make myself go through that. I headed over to my 911. I heard Jasper unlock his Prius.

"Hey you," I yelled at him. He looked up a little startled "Wanna ride together?"

His face broke into a huge smile and he nodded. We headed to the party in silence pretty much. I turned on my stereo and the first CD started playing. It was just a bunch of random stuff that I liked, Fireflies by Owl City was the first song. Jasper was gapping at the stereo.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just that I love this song." He told me. Wow so we liked the same music. I wonder what else was similar.

"Same here," I told him. For the remainder of the ride we talked about other music we liked. I liked calming or older stuff and some rock. He like the Beetles a lot. I told him how I liked U2. Before we knew it were where at the party. Before I got out of the car Jasper had already gotten out and opened the door for me. I blushed a little and took his arm. I felt like we were back in the time when chivalry still existed. I vaguely remembered to lock my car and then we strolled into the party. Rose and Emmett hadn't gotten here yet. I bet they were making a "pit stop" for god knows what reason. Edward and Bella were on the couch talking. She waved to me and sent a knowing look when she saw Jasper by my side. I left them alone so Bella could work her magic. I went to get myself a drink from the punch bowl. Before drinking it I took a sniff. No alcohol burned my nose. I took a sip. It was fine, hadn't been spiked, yet. I walked outside and found a seat by the side of the house it was nice and cool, I took a seat. Not too long before some bozo sat down next to me and started hitting on me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey babe" He said leaning closer to me. His breath smelled like old fish. I tried to turn away. He pulled my face back and pressed his face against mine. Forcefully he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him off, but he was way to strong. I couldn't do it. He had pinned my legs beneath us somehow. I screamed but it was drowned when he shoved his lips onto mine. He started leaning into me. One hand was hold two of mine no matter how hard I fought I couldn't get out of his iron grip. Oh god he was starting to grab in places that were extremely private. I felt his weight leave my legs a little. I pulled it up then kicked him. I don't know where it landed but it gave me enough time to get up and run. He grabbed my arm. That's when someone came. I was scared it was going to be another one of his friends. I cringed. Then I heard a loud punch and he let go of me. I looked back, there was Jasper looking like he was going to kill the guy. I pulled him away and looked at his fist. It was bleeding a little. There were a few gashes. I got him into the house and grabbed a paper towel.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Are you?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I told him.

"Thank god," I heard him mutter.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked him as I pressed the paper towel to his fist.

"More than you can imagine." He said with a really big smile.

I held his hand as we walked back to my car. I don't know where we were headed but I was really happy. I saw this little café on the side of the road. I decided to pull in and see if it was any good. It had a couple of people in there. Some sitting in a little corner with a book, some were sipping coffee. I led him to a small iron wrought table with two chairs. It was further in the café so there were these fake ivy leaves and lights surrounding us. The other tables this far backs were mostly empty. There was soft acoustic music playing in the back. A waiter came to take our orders. He ordered a medium coffee with a cream. I ordered a medium latte. He left and we were left with awkward silence.

"So," I started.

"So," He tried to continue.

"Ugh how's your fist doing?" I asked

"It's better now." He told me.

"Listen thank, back there, if you hadn't come I don't even want to think of what could've happened," I shuddered.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to murder him, what he was doing to you…" He said with disgust.

"I'm fine now, don't worry." I reached over and put my hand on his. He looked down surprised and then picked up my hand. It was a dwarf compared to his. He laced his fingers between mine. For the rest of the time we talked and drank our coffee. We pretended that nothing had happened before. Jasper was really nice guy. He wanted to know about me, my family, and just other stuff. The conversation flowed freely for the most part. I felt my cell phone ringing after a while. I looked down. Emmett was calling. I showed Jasper and picked up.

"Hey Emmy," I said.

"Don't you 'hey Emmy me' Where are you?!" He asked frantically. "I've been looking all over for you. It's late."

Don't worry, I'm with Jasper." I told him.

"Jasper? Did he do anything to you? If he did, I'm going to.., I'll." He yelled. I heard a loud whap." Sorry Rose."

"If it makes you feel better I'm heading back now." I told him." Where are you?"

"Bells house." He told me.

"On my way." I said and hung up.

"We'd better leave." I told Jasper. He nodded and called the waiter over. He paid for both our drinks. I left a couple of bills and we headed to the car. It didn't take long before we arrived. Emmett and Rose where hanging out on the couch, while Edward and Bella were watching a movie and cuddling. I made my way to the loveseat and sat down feeling sorta lonely. I felt Jasper come over and sit down next to me. He put his arm around me. I leaned into him and settled deeper into the couch. He smelled good. A crisp scent, like very sweet flowers almost. His chin reached the top of my head. We watched Lady and the Tramp, I know a child's movie. But I still loved it, so sweet and innocent.

I looked over at Bella and Edward. She was watching the movie. He was watching her. She was laying in his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. I smiled to myself. If anything she was winning this battle. He was completely enamored. The movie didn't last too long. When it was over I got up and stretched a little bit. Rose and Emmett were saying good night. I looked at my cell phone. It was near 1 AM. I went to go talk to Bella for a second. I had a few things to ask her. I heard Emmett pull out and go. Me and Bella decided to go shopping with Rose this weekend or at least to hang out. I went outside to my car. As I was about to go in someone shouted my name. I turned around. There was Jasper running towards me.

"Alice. I uhh… I really like you and um sorry this is awkward." He rambled.

"Shut up." I told him and leaned in slowly. He had looked at me with anticipation and then closed his eyes slowly. I shut my eyes to and kissed him. At first it was a small kiss, then it grew. I felt his hand reach the small of my back. The kiss was getting much more intense. The passion grew. I felt his tongue tease my lips asking for entry. I parted them slightly. The feeling was amazing. I've never had a better kiss in my life. We slowly pulled apart. I felt my lips curve up in a smile.

"Night," I said and climbed into my car. He waved and I drove off. When I was further away I felt my swollen lips. This would be a night to remember.

**JPOV **

She was amazing, self confident and beautiful. I had never experienced a girl like that. Usually I had to make all the first moves and even then they'd be so scared. When she drove away I was left with a pair of swollen lips and a lot to think about. I didn't know where to start. When I first met her I felt like an idiot. I was so hypnotized by her that I couldn't even produce a comprehendible sentence when she was around me. The last time I was in the same room as her I told her, Rose, and Bells that I had a craving for chocolate and seventeen magazines the first things I saw in the room.

Tonight though, we had spent and incredible night together. I don't know how I had pulled through. She had taken the lead mostly. It was just when that pig, was trying to, he was trying to… do things to her. I heard her screaming. I wanted to kill him. How could he do that to her? She was so perfect, so small and innocent. How the fuck did he live with himself? I walked back into the house. Rose and Bella were giving me those 'looks' I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I collapsed on my bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while. She was all I could think about. I was getting drowsy. Before I fell asleep I felt myself whisper good night, to no one in particular.

**EPOV**

During the party whenever I tried to make a move, she's brush me off. I leaned in quite a few times even just for a simple kiss, she'd turn her head or start talking again. It was so frustrating. She was obviously saying that she wouldn't be easily acquired, but I could wait. I would break her barriers one by one. So surprisingly we had talked the whole night. About her family, favorite color, type of food she liked, pretty much everything else. By the end of the night I have to say other than the sexual frustration I had had a great time. I hadn't had such a conversation with a girl for such a long time.

**RPOV**

Bella and I just sat on the couch for the rest of the night just talking about… what else? GUYS! I couldn't believe Emmett. He was amazing. At first I just thought he was one of those jocks. I mean he was gorgeous of course. His muscles were amazing. I also loved his dimples and curly hair. But once I got to know him, I discovered how charming and funny he was. I'm so surprised he hasn't been snatched up yet, all the better for me though. Bella however was just out of it. I could tell. She was thinking about Edward probably. Surprisingly he had acted like a gentleman tonight, not at all like what I had expected. I was still ready though, one wrong move and I was going to deck his ass!

**EMPOV**

Rosalie was amazing. That body, wow. That's all I can say. She's like a bomb. Not only does she look amazing but she understands my humor and loves cars. I found the perfect woman. I've never met a girl who liked cars that much. I shifter around in my beanie chair trying to get comfortable, it's getting rather small. I've had this thing for years, maybe I should get a new one. What color? I like yellow. That's a happy color. Oh! Then I can get a yellow rug with a smilie face and a yellow desk lamp. Pink's a pretty color too...

**lol hope you enjoyed emmett's rather add thoughts. sry for the long ass wait. i had this ready for a week but school just started and so i've had to get everything ready plus my sister went off the college so that took like half of the week, sending her off and cleaning. Review please. I only got like four last time. you guys can do better than that. **


	12. Jigsaw

**BPOV**

It's been three day's and Edward is still not stop texting me. After the party I felt a little weird. We had ended up cuddling most of the night, his strong arms around me felt so right, but this was a feeling I couldn't allow myself. He was the enemy after all. I decided to take a break and use the golden three days waiting period, I wasn't going to text or call him for three days. It was hard though when everyday there'd be three new messages from him asking how I was and if I wanted to hang out with him or something. At school it was a bit difficult to avoid him., first of all he's a persistent little bitch, second of he sometimes sat at my table for lunch, so I ended up staying in the library for lunch so I could make up some work. As I was about to put my head phones on for some serious R&R, Rose comes strutting in my room wearing the most ridiculously tight dress.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked her with a confused look on my face, sure she rocked this dress like no other woman on the planet could, damn those long tan legs and hourglass shape. However, it was a Wednesday night, where is she going wearing that?

"Well… Em asked me out on a date," She said trying to mask the excitement in her eyes. " He said that he'd show me around Phoenix!"

"That's really great Rose, but you never answered my question. Why are you wearing that?" I asked again pointing at the 'should be illegal' scrap of fabric that she was wearing.

"I was going to wear it on our date!" Rose stated in a matter of fact fashion.

"No offense Rose, but not a good idea. Em, would love that… but I don' think he'd appreciate all the excess attention you'd get. He is a bit of the jealous type." I said to her.

"Oh… Than I'm lost… Bells help me out here please?" She pleaded with large eyes while sticking out her lower tongue. Damn it Rose… just as I was about to relax.

"Fine!" I said with a little release of air, not quite a sigh, but getting there. I headed over to Rose's room and looked through her closet. I pulled out a few pieces that I knew Em would appreciate. I handed Rose a pair of tight dark wash skinnys, a simple white v-neck, and a cropped leather jacket. This wasn't as flashy was the dress, but comfortable, warm, and still sexy. Than I reached down and grabbed Rose's bright red, 'fuck me' stilettos, Even though we were trying to keep the outfit toned down, there had to be one piece that screamed of sex appeal with Rose. She looked over my choices and her face broke out in a large smile.

"Thanks, I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, the happiness pouring from her face.

"You're welcome," I smiled back. It made me really happy that Em and Rose were getting together so well. They were almost like a match made in heaven. Em was one of the sweetest guys I knew, plus he had a thing for blondes. On the other hand Rose was such a firecracker, she needed a guy like Em to drool over her. Perfect! I headed back to my room to go to sleep.

The next morning I headed down stairs, where Jazz was already awake and making breakfast. The kitchen smelled of sweet maple syrup and brown sugar. Jazz had on my pink frilly apron; his hair was wet from a shower and hanging in his eyes. He was stirring what looked like pancake batter while whistling I Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis. I giggled to myself, looks like someone was getting in touch with his feminine side. What was it with men? First Emmett, now Jazz… I swear there's something contagious going around. He saw me stand there in my pajamas, used one hand to motion to the empty chairs, and picked up a pot off the stove. I sat down and waited as he scooped out what seemed to be oatmeal, before serving it to me he sprinkled some cinnamon and brown sugar. I smiled and thanked him.

"Thanks Jazz! Why the good mood?" I asked with a devilish look in my eye. I knew what was causing him to act like this. I just wanted him to admit it himself.

"An angel has touched me!" He proclaimed as if he was reciting a bible verse! "But really Alice is just amazing. I can't believe her." He smiled oblivious to my intentions.

Half an hour later I regretted asking Jasper about his glorious mood. I was sitting trying to focus on my food as he kept rambling on and on about Alice. Dude, I get it. You really like her, but come on, it's like 6 AM please stop! I shoveled my last bit of pancake down and stood up.

"That was delicious Jazz, but I gotta get ready!" I stated and ran up the stairs before he could say anything. In my room I washed my face and brushed my teeth. While I got dressed I thought of what I was going to say to Edward today if he asked what was going on. I still hadn't really agreed to date him or anything so maybe this didn't need an explanation. I pulled on a soft pink crop top with the bottom fringed, than my favorite jean shorts. They were light wash and high waisted with the bottoms fraying. I put a scarf in my hair to keep it back and put on a pair of casual but comfortable. I grabbed my school bag and waited from Jazz and Rose to get ready. Jazz came down stairs with a long sleeved striped top on along with khaki shorts and a pair of vans sneakers. Rose took another ten minutes but by the time she emerged her hair was all blown out flowing softly behind her as she eased her way down the stairs. We piled into the rented car and headed to school.

It was almost the end of the day and I hadn't seen Edward all day. This was a little bit odd. I wasn't even avoiding him today. I closed my locker and started walking away, but I heard Edward call my name.

**EPOV**

This girl was something else. She had basically ignored me since the party. It's not like I even did anything! Plus I'm Edward Masen, who ignores Edward Masen? Maybe I was approaching this wrong, she wasn't like any other girl in this school. They were satisfied with trivial things like attention and popularity which were easily gained by just being around me at parties or school events. Maybe Bella wasn't like that. I wanted her bad, she was different than anything I'd ever known. The majority of my brain just wanted to taste those plump pink lips that she bit all the time, but the other part wanted to give her everything, all those things that my mom said about charming women. You know a delicious home cooked meal by sunset as I sing for them and charm them with clever, but not overly sappy compliments. That part of my brain scared me a little bit, what was this chick doing to me? It must be hormones… Oh speak of the devil.

"Bella!" I yelled, trying to keep a bit quiet so any teachers in the hall wouldn't yell me at. I saw her turn around, swishing her long brown hair as she did so. God that was so hot. Just be mine already, okay no I did not just think that. She slowed down and waited for me as I caught up to her. "So I was thinking I take you out this Friday?" I asked her trying not to look to desperate.

"I don't know Edward, not saying last time wasn't fun, but partying every weekend isn't really my style." She replied with a look in her eyes I couldn't decipher.

"Trust me, you won't regret this!" I pleaded, a little to desperately I guess cause she looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe some other time." She replied. Damn, that really hurt. I didn't want her to see so I said something about forgetting books and turned around to get to class. Yea it was gonna take way more than just a invitation to charm Miss Swan, but in the end I'd get what I want, I always did.

**BPOV**

Edward and I kind of talked after that. We texted a little that night but I could tell something was up. He seemed distant and spacey, not that he was super concentrated on me anyways when he texted but he was usually a bit more attentive than this.

I went to sleep not thinking much of this slight change in his usual character. The next morning I had all but forgotten about Edward. I took my own truck today just cause I had to get to school a little earlier to take a book from the library. I had just eaten really fast and threw on a navy blue shirt dress, a white demin jacket, and olive Clark ankle boots. My old truck trudged along the streets of Phoenix. It was rather early, but still the lack of cars was kind of eerie. I pulled into school and parked in my usual spot.

The day went by quickly, nothing eventful. During lunch I felt like such a third wheel, well fifth wheel in this case. The lunch table was basically Jasper and Alice, Em and Rose, than me. Weren't Jasper and Rose supposed to be here to visit me? Oh yea, they were… well this is awkward. I'm basically rolling in self pity and neglect as I walked my moody patooty out to the car at the end of the day. To my surprise my car's windshield been covered with folded up sticky notes. I started to pull them off, unfolding each one, inside was a small piece of a torn photo. Some of the sticky notes didn't have anything inside them, one by one I unfolded each sticky note and found a grand total of 16 pieces of torn pictures. I could tell they all came from the same picture. I played around with them a bit so they were in the right order. It was a picture of my locker. I could tell by the minty green mass of blocks along with the staircase that was adjacent to my locker. Curious to see what this was all about I placed my bag inside my car and headed back into the school. My pace quickened as I went down the main staircase that felt like it would never end. I wasn't sure was I was expecting at the end of the staircase, but excitement was building in my chest. I could feel my heart beating louder and louder pumping


End file.
